You Don't Suck
by MotleyRain
Summary: A/U When their schools are merged, Callie and Arizona compete against each other to find out whose band will represent their school in the upcoming, state-wide music competition.
1. Chapter 1

**You Don't Suck**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters. I'm simply having my way with them.

**Chapter 1: Grinding Carrots and Hooker Fish**

"We're screwed," Cristina decided, her head resting on one of the tom-toms her drum set possessed. Her hands still loosely gripped her sticks as she sat on a stool, gently leaning her foot on and off the petal beneath it. A steady thumping sound filled the rehearsal space in the Torres' house. She huffed and glanced up at the tall Latina in front of her. "What say you, fearless leader?"

Callie sighed and turned around, her eyes glancing over each member of the band. Meredith, who stood in front of her keyboard, was staring down at the keys. Her fingers tentatively hovered over each as she avoided her band mate's eyes. Addison bit her bottom lip nervously, a guilty look on her face. Bailey, though more an advisor to the band than a musician, sat in a chair, looking at them. Her chin rested on her knuckles, a look of boredom on her face.

"We just need to practice more," Callie replied, not really believing her own words. "Plus I think I have a cold or something. My voice feels a little off."

"No," Cristina answered, sitting up. "We need to find Erica and force her to come back… or we could kill her all slow and painful-like. I'm up for either option, but leaning towards the second. As for your voice, you're not sick. You just sound depressing and bored. It's contagious. It makes me want to use these drumsticks to beat entertainment into you. If it's the only way to get an emotion out of you, then your potential death is a risk I'm willing to take. It could be a double killing for you and Erica. I'd like to take my drum stand and shove it through her-"

"Erica's gone," Callie interrupted, doing her best to keep her voice devoid of emotion. "Anyways, we've got Addison now."

"Let's leave the Addison out of this one…" Addison piped in, trying to steer the conversation away from her obvious lack of skill.

"Addison's been playing the bass for what… the last half-hour? No offense, but Erica was good. Like, really good. You haven't written anything since she left. It's like your muse is gone. Face it, Torres. If we keep playing like we just did, we won't stand a chance. Oh, and that song was rank. It sounded like a wannabe love-sick preteen wrote it."

The raven-haired Latina set her guitar down and closed her eyes. She blamed herself. Last year their band was picked to represent their school in a state-wide music competition. Nearly a hundred bands across Washington competed. Though they didn't make it through the third round, they were in the top ten. It was a great feeling. Callie left that year knowing with enough practice they stood a real chance at making it to the finals next time.

But last year they had Erica.

Callie and the ex-bass player, who also was her co-music writer, had been in a relationship. At the time she knew it wasn't a good idea. She knew it could leave the band a mess. She knew it all, but she couldn't help herself.

She had always known she was attracted to girls as well as boys; however, before Erica, she'd never met a girl she'd risk coming out for. Erica made her feel something she never felt for anyone before. As she got to know her, she really started thinking it was possible to fall in love with the girl.

For awhile, everything seemed perfect. As their relationship flourished, so did their music. Callie thought the band was happy. She thought Erica was happy. She was naïve.

She didn't see that her friends despised the blonde. Callie had found Erica's confidence sexy. Everyone else thought the woman was a self-absorbed twit with a superiority complex.

She also had no idea Erica was obsessed with winning to the point that any other outcome was considered a complete failure. Callie failed to recognize Erica's growing insecurities about their relationship.

When they left the competition that day, Callie was in high spirits. She was so giddy she didn't notice that her girlfriend sat next to her, eerily quiet, the entire ride back. As the rest of the band members made their way out of the band van carrying instruments, Erica and the Latina stayed behind, in the parking lot.

Parking lots… It's funny how something so generic and innocent could be turned into a hated symbol within the span of a couple minutes. Most people carried on ignorant of them, but Callie knew. Callie knew parking lots made your girlfriend lash out at you, blaming you for all her insecurities. She knew they left you broken and alone, watching the person you may have been falling in love with walk away from you.

She didn't know Erica Hahn would not be returning to school the next day, taking all the songs they wrote together with her. She hadn't realized then that she'd be forced to explain to her friends that not only did their bassist leave, but they were back to square one. She couldn't conceive the possibility that her heart would soon be broken, leaving her a complete wreck that her friends didn't know how to handle.

Callie opened her eyes and sighed. She was once filled with music. She heard it in everything. She lived and breathed it. Erica took that away. When she left, she took Callie's music with her. Finding another bassist was easy, but the singer's passion was gone. There was no emotion when she sang, and she had no idea how to find it again.

Callie looked up at her band, a fake smile plastered on her face. "Let's call it a day, guys. Chat tonight, so get online."

Grumbles filled the air as the musicians left the instruments and grabbed their bags. "We have one every night, dumbass. We don't need the daily reminder," the drummer retorted, rolling her eyes as she walked past Callie. Meredith followed her after giving Callie an apologetic look.

Not wanting to deal with anymore guilt for at least the rest of the day, Callie made herself busy. Dropping to her knees, she placed her guitar in its case and fumbled through a side-pocket, pretending to look for something. She rummaged through old notebook paper with random bits of lyrics written on them, a few picks spilling out of the opening as she did so.

It didn't work.

Callie felt a cold chill run down her back. A menacing shadow darkened her features and left the young singer feeling cold. She waited a few seconds. The ominous presence that lurked above her didn't go away. Knowing there was no way out of it, she looked up at a rather irritated Bailey. The girl's arms were crossed in front of her and she was giving Callie a glare that made the Latina shift about awkwardly.

Her eyes shifted from left to right, trying to find a way to escape. She could hit Bailey over the head with her guitar and make a run for it, but what if she broke the instrument? Bailey had a pretty hard head. Callie thought harder, her time running out.

If she pushed Addison at the frustrated girl, it might give her enough time to run out of the music room, through the house, and into her room where a door lock would keep the psycho teen out. Callie smiled to herself. It could work…

"Would you wipe that crazed smirk off your face?" Bailey's question seemed more a demand. "Stand up."

Callie did as she was told, but grumbled as she did so. Yes, Bailey could boss her around, but Callie didn't have to like it. She sighed and rested her hands on her hips, trying to glare back at Bailey. She failed miserably. No one could out-glare the master.

Unable to stand in silence anymore, Callie snapped. "I know. I messed everything up. I suck. I should never have gone all lovey-dovey smooches with another member of the band, and I know it's been two months since she left. I know that. You'd think my mind wouldn't still resemble a demolition site by now, but it does. It does and I… I hate it. I want to be able to love what I'm singing, but it's hard when she helped write each one of those songs," Callie rambled, her heartbeat quickening. The frustrated look on Bailey's face was still there. "I need something new that doesn't sound like an entry of my sister's diary. I need Yang to stop acting like she has a stick shoved up somewhere. I need something to make me love music again, and I need you to not give me a lecture right now. I will explode. Seriously, it'll be everywhere, though mostly on Cristina's drum set purely out of spite."

Bailey studied Callie before nodding her head slowly. "Give yourself a break, Torres. Sure, things got messy, but that's just how music is. Famous bands go through drama all the time. We're just practicing. Anyways, I'm fairly certain I remember you asking permission of the band before you asked Erica out."

"I did?"

"Well, technically you moped about depressed for God knows how long before we finally forced you to make a move and let us out of our misery. The point is, it's only been two months. You liked her. It takes time. As for the music, don't force it. Let it come to you. You'll write again, but you have to give it time."

Callie nodded, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Thanks, Bailey."

Bailey shrugged her shoulders and turned away, headed towards the door. As the opened it, she turned back to the Latina. "That being said, if we want to compete this year, you better figure something out and figure it out soon," she commanded, leaving.

Addison turned to the brunette, her mouth agape. "She just had to ruin that moment, didn't she?"

"Shut up," Callie laughed.

"No, seriously, I could hear the love ballad playing in the background the entire time. I thought there was going to be a loving embrace and declaration of eternal devotion."

"You've been watching too many soap operas with your grandma."

"I know. I don't know what I'm going to do now, what with-"

"Don't remind me," Callie interrupted.

"…school starting tomorrow," Addison finished.

"Bitch."

"Ah yes, but you love me," Addison smirked, pulling the door open. "And with that, I take me leave. See you tomorrow at the place that shall not be named."

Callie walked out after her friend. She waved at the red head that made her way through the living room and out the front door of Callie's home. Looking around to make sure her relatives weren't there; she headed up the stairs and into her room.

She threw her bag on the foot of her bed before dropping onto it herself. She turned her body and stared at the ceiling.

She hadn't talked much to her family lately. Ever since Callie came out, they'd been avoiding the topic. Her mother seemed to be in denial and her father just thought she was confused and it could all be fixed. Aria, on the other hand, seemed fine with it; however, she'd never been too close to her older sister. She loved her, but she definitely wouldn't consider her a confidant.

Groaning, Callie sat up, took her laptop out of her bag, plugged it in, and turned it on. She cracked her fingers as she waited for the computer to start up.

The instant messenger window popped up immediately and automatically signed her in. Glancing over it, she saw that both Meredith and Cristina were already online. Before she could start one, Callie got a pop-up inviting her to a chat. She clicked on the 'accept' button. A second window came up, asking her to insert a username to use. Callie thought it over for a moment. Not feeling very creative at the moment, she typed in her nickname.

_RockStar has entered_

**TwistedSister#1:** Welcome, bitches!

**TwistedSister#2:** Are you gonna tell her, Cristina?

_Callie chuckled at the usernames the two decided to go with. _

**TwistedSister#1:** Later, Mer. Wait for everyone to get here.

**RockStar:** Tell me what?

**TwistedSister#1**: I said later.

**RockStar:** Cristina!

**TwistedSister#1:** Don't get your panties in a twist, Torres.

**RockStar:** Who says I'm wearing any?

**TwistedSister#2:** T.M.I.

**RockStar: **You know you like it.

**TwistedSister#1: **I do!

**TwistedSister#2: **We're not surprised.

**TwistedSister#1: **It's not like you've never done it.

**RockStar: ***le shock* Have you, Mer?

**TwistedSister#1: **Are you not wearing any right now?

**RockStar: **I bet she's not.

**TwistedSister#1: **Mer, we must know. Are you going McBreezy on us?

**RockStar: **Yeah, are you getting your McSleezy on?

**TwistedSister#2: **I hate you guys.

**TwistedSister#1: **You love us.

**RockStar: **You love us like Bailey loves giving lectures, then saying she doesn't do personal.

**TwistedSister#1: **You love us like Derek loves Hairspray.

**RockStar: **Like Addy loves cute shoes.

**TwistedSister#1: **Like Sloan loves the school slut.

**RockStar: **Like you love not wearing underwear.

**TwistedSister#1: **If I was a ditzy, bubbly idiot I'd type "lol" right now.

Callie couldn't help but laugh at Cristina's mention of their two male friends. What made it more amusing was the spot on descriptions. Sloan, or McSteamy as some called him, was known as the school manwhore. He tried to sex up anyone female. Derek, McDreamy, wasn't quite as big a whore; however, in terms of hair products, the guy was a man slut.

**TwistedSister#2: **Did you just liken yourselves to my lack of underwear?

**TwistedSister#1: **She admits it!

**TwistedSister#2: **Did not!

**RockStar: **Don't worry Meredith. We love you, even if you are McSlutty.

**TwistedSister#1: **With a naked McButty.

**RockStar: **We could totally make this into a rap song.

**TwistedSister#1: **The Meredith has no panties on rap!

**TwistedSister#2: **I need to find new friends.

**RockStar: **Oh, check eBay.

**TwistedSister#2: **…

**TwistedSister#2: **Oh, look! Addy's on!

_Red has entered_

**RockStar:** Original, Addison.

**Red:** Shush… What's up, people?

**RockStar:** Meredith thinks I'm going commando and Cristina is being a hooker fish.

**TwistedSister#2:** When is she not?

**TwistedSister#1:** Hooker fish?

**RockStar:** Yep, hooker fish.

**TwistedSister#1: **That's going in the rap.

**Red:** What's she doing?

**RockStar**: She's being a jerk and won't tell me something until Bailey gets here. You know I suck at that whole patience thing.

**Red: **Then call her and tell her to get her ass on.

**RockStar: **…I'm not that impatient. I don't have a death wish.

**TwistedSister#1: **So, my mini-harem, in order to keep you all distracted by the lack of a certain slacker who's probably doing something unimportant and educational, let us take this time to do that which new bands do best.

**TwistedSister#2: **Spend hours arguing over a band name?

**TwistedSister#1: **Precisely.

**RockStar: **I don't feel very creative right now.

**TwistedSister#1: **Hence why band name generators were created.

**Red: **That feels like cheating.

**RockStar: **It's not like we could come up with something better.

**TwistedSister#1: **Uhm… Rustic Puddle, Wistful Sneaker, Pot Healer, Thumper Spot, Grinding Carrot…

**RockStar: **I stand corrected.

**Red: **You're kidding, right?

**TwistedSister#1: **Nope, they actually came up on the generator.

**TwistedSister#2: **Grinding Carrot… The Grinding Carrot... Callie Torres and the Grinding Carrots.

**TwistedSister#1: **Callie, I want to thumper your spot.

**RockStar: **Go thumper Meredith. She's already partially undressed.

_TheNazi has entered_

**TwistedSister#2: **I'm wearing underwear!

**TwistedSister#2: **...

**TheNazi: **…

**TwistedSister#2: **Kill me now.

**TwistedSister#1: **Best. Timing. Ever.

**TheNazi:** I feel like I've missed something…

**RockStar: **Where were you anyways?

**TheNazi: **Studying.

**Red: **School doesn't even start until tomorrow.

**RockStar: **Wait, shut up guys. Tell us the news now, Cristina.

**TwistedSister#1**: I think I'll wait a bit longer. Driving you crazy is fun. If I wasn't wildly talented and amazing at everything I do, I'd make it my profession. I know people who would pay good money to see that.

**TheNazi: **Cristina, I live right next door toher. I don't want to have to deal with her right now. Just tell us what the hell is going on so I can go back to studying.

Callie smirked. Bailey was the only one Cristina would listen to. In fact, now that Callie thought about it, Bailey was like that with everyone.

**TwistedSister#1: **Fine, you guys are no fun.

**Red: **That's not what you said last night…

**RockStar: **Addy, less talking, more shutting up.

**TwistedSister#1: **Shut it, sluts. This is important.

**TwistedSister#1: **I want your full attention on me and only me.

**TwistedSister#1: **I want you to shiver in my glorious glory.

**TwistedSister#1: **I want you to beg me.

**TheNazi: **Cristina…

**TwistedSister#2: **Yes, moan my name…

**Red: **I know where you sleep.

**TwistedSister#1: **...

**TwistedSister#1: **Mercy West High is closing.

**Red: **What? Are you serious?

**RockStar: **When did that happen?

To say Callie was shocked would be an understatement. Mercy West High, one of their neighbor schools, had been around for ages. The thought that it wouldn't be there anymore seemed surreal.

**TwistedSister#2: **We just found out today. Mr. Webber, the music teacher, was visiting my mom. Cristina and I overheard them talking.

**TheNazi: **Why? What's going to happen to the students?

**TwistedSister#1: **All the schools have been having financial problems as of late, so the board decided to merge them.

**Red: **Which school are they merging with?

**TwistedSister#1: **Do you really have to ask?

**TwistedSister#2: **They're merging with Seattle Grace High. They're coming to our school.

A couple minutes went by. No one commented. They were all too busy processing the information given to them.

**TwistedSister#2: **Wait… do they have a good band?

Callie hadn't thought of that. She wracked her brain, trying to remember if Mercy West had, in fact, participated in the competition the previous year.

**Red: **Why's that important?

**RockStar: **Because, now that our schools have merged, only one of our bands will go on to the competition. If their band is better than ours, we won't even get to compete.

**RockStar: **Do you remember, Cristina?

**Red: **Who would get to decide which band goes through?

**RockStar: **We auditioned for the music teacher last year. I would assume it'd be the same this time around.

**TwistedSister#2: **Maybe they graduated. Most bands are made up of seniors.

**TheNazi: **I think I remember them being there.

**RockStar: **Cristina? You there?

**Red: **This whole thing is confusing. Being forced to learn the bass is hard enough without trying to understand all this other crap.

**RockStar: **Well, if you'd just cut your nails playing would be a lot easier.

**Red: **What is this blasphemy of which you speak?

**RockStar: **Cristina!

**TwistedSister#1: **What the hell do you want? I'm busy being amazing here.

**RockStar: **Do you remember Mercy West's band from last year?

**TwistedSister#1: **Well yeah, we beat them in the second round. Made them cry like bitch babies.

**RockStar: **So, we have nothing to worry about?

**TwistedSister#1: **Well, maybe.

**TheNazi: **Maybe?

**TwistedSister#1: **They were actually pretty good. Their drummer and pianist sucked bad, though. The singers were good, but were way too perky.

**RockStar: **Singers? As in plural? They had backup singers?

An image of a few girls backing up a lead singer while hitting tambourines against their hips streaked through her mind. She would have remembered something like that.

**TwistedSister#1: **No, more like… a duet I guess. They also had an amazing guitar player, I think.

**Red: **You seem to remember a lot.

**TwistedSister#1: **I like to know the competition. It makes victory even sweeter. I also may have given them a hard time afterwards.

**TwistedSister#2: **Nice, Cristina. Now they hate us.

**TwistedSister#1: **You would have done it too. They were way too happy. It was freaking me out. There were dimples and smiles and way too much giggling.

**TheNazi: **Dimples?

**TwistedSister#1: **Yeah, what self-respecting musician has dimples?

**RockStar: **I'm fairly certain they don't really have a choice.

**TwistedSister#1: **Easy fix, don't smile. Anyways, they sang about rainbows and butterflies and first loves and crap.

**RockStar: **So, you think we'll get the spot instead of them?

**TwistedSister#1: **I dunno. I get the feeling we only just barely won last year, and last year we had Erica. I think we might be in for some trouble from them.

**RockStar: **Brilliant…

**TwistedSister#1: **Don't worry, though. I have a secret weapon.

**RockStar: **You made a magic potion that will make us better musicians?

**TwistedSister#1: **No, but I have taken it onto my more than capable shoulders to write a song for our competition. It's brilliant. There's no way we can lose with it. It's kick-ass.

**TheNazi: **You? You wrote a song? ...A song with music and lyrics?

**TwistedSister#1: **Well, I have the lyrics. It's more of a rap.

**TwistedSister#2: **Oh God…

**TwistedSister#1: **I call it the no thong song.

**TwistedSister#1: **It's dedicated to Mer.

**Red: **I have a bad feeling about this.

**TwistedSister#1: **

Callie ain't wearing underwear and that won't fly

So Meredith responded with a 'T.M.I."

Then we found out Mer's going McBreezy

Turns out my friend is kinda sort of McSleezy

Yes it would seem she's a little McSlutty

Prancing around with her nice and naked McButty

Oh, sadly it appears my friend's a McSkank

Blah, blah, blah, something else, sperm bank

But we still love her like hairspray loves McDreamy

And all the sluts gravitate towards McSteamy

Even if I want to smack her with a dish

I can't help it, I'm the hooker fish

So if you like this rap you gotta go out and share it

Good night and sweet dreams from the supreme grinding carrot

**TheNazi: **I'm surrounded by idiots.

**TwistedSister#1: **We are so winning this thing.

**RockStar: **We are so screwed…

**TwistedSister#1: **D=

**A/N: **Que pasa, Mufasa? First of all, thanks for taking an interest and starting this story… that is unless you skipped to the end just to read the author's note. So yeah, I appreciate critique and am happy to listen to any suggestions given. Seriously, I'm not trying to lull you into a false sense of security before beating you over the head with a blunt object. I love questions, but hold the right to answer them in a vague, frustrating fashion. As I don't have a beta and the only other person to read this was my little sister who's thirteen, all grammar and spelling mistakes are mine alone. I wish I could say English is my second language, Elvish being my first, but sadly that's not the case. Oh, I guess it's also pretty important to let you all know I don't update daily. Sadly, I'm a person who has classes and a job… I know, lame. I do; however, have the main points of this story planned out and am pretty eager to finish… and I'm rambling. Epiphany moment, I thought I only did that when talking. Anyways, until next time…

Motley


	2. Chapter 2

**You Don't Suck**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters. I'm simply having my way with them.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the wait. First off, thanks to all of you amazing people who read, reviewed, put this story on alert, favorited, etc… You guys rock, and some of you are so incredibly sweet. I love you like Cristina loves band name generators.**

**Secondly, life decided to be an attention whore for awhile. I'm still getting over a sinus infection from hell while trying to study for finals. It's been fun. The mass majority of this piece was written in a codeine-induced haze. I refuse to get sick ever again. **

**Anyways, I have a fairly long chapter for you guys this time. All grammar issues and typos are my fault. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: Pixies and Puppies**

Fog blanketed Seattle at half-past seven in the morning. Some students, eager to find out what classes they had and where those classes were located, were already getting their schedules and roaming the campus. Others were just getting up and out of bed. Callie was usually the kind of girl who slept in and arrived five seconds before the bell; however, having not been able to get much sleep last night, she was actually early for once.

The Latina sat in her van, looking up at the same school she'd been going to for a couple years now. There were familiar faces walking around and the giant electric sign in front of the school read, "Welcome to Seattle Grace High" just like it had last year. Though the building looked exactly the same, she knew this year would be different. It wasn't just because of Cristina's news.

The beginning of the previous year had been amazing, for obvious reasons. The band was getting better and better, as was her relationship with Erica. She still had her family, her swagger, and her confidence.

She ran her palms over her jean-clad thighs and bit the corner of her bottom lip. Yes, things would be very different.

Opening the van door, the young Latina grabbed her backpack and stepped out into the parking lot. Memories crept their way into her mind, just as she knew they would. The argument, degrading words shouted in anger, and an underlying sadness all rushed over her. She hated this parking lot and all it stood for.

Just as she was contemplating getting back into her car, Callie was pulled out of her trance as a sudden sharp pain hit her. She yelped and jumped, turning around to see who just slapped her ass.

"Damn, you have a hard ass," Cristina complained, rubbing her palm. "Like, Arnold Schwarzenegger status ass going on."

"Arnold Schwarzenegger ass?" Callie questioned as they started making their way towards the school building.

"Far more hard-core than Richard Simmons' ass," Cristina clarified with a knowing nod.

"I so didn't need that mental picture."

"Like… like the guy who plays Wolverine, only after he worked out to get the role. If he and the Mystique chick had a little Hispanic baby, it'd be you."

"Can we stop comparing my body parts to famous people?"

Cristina shrugged her shoulders. "Suit yourself; should we talk about classes instead?" Before Callie could complain about her friend's choice in topics of conversation, a strong arm wrapped around her shoulders. She turned to see it belonged to Mark.

"Ah, my favorite manwhore," Callie teased.

"Ouch Torres, that hurts me deep inside, you know?" He responded with a smile.

"Are you denying it?"

Mark smirked at her, choosing not to answer. Noticing his raven-haired friend was already talking to someone, he nodded. "Cristina…"

Cristina stared at him, unimpressed. "There needs to be at least a three foot distance between us at all times. I advise you do the same, Callie. I can practically feel the STDs." With that, she hurried off towards the building.

"Pleasant, as always," the blond boy muttered as they walked up several steps. His hand grasped the handle of one of the school's main doors as he held it open for her. Callie slipped in and was immediately assaulted by loud yells and hurrying students running around. A large sign directed them towards the cafeteria to pick up their class schedules.

Walking down the hall, Callie couldn't help but feel relieved. As a junior, she now only needed to take seven classes a day instead of eight. She had an art class, music with Mr. Webber, and Drama. She'd been smart and got her mandatory two years of foreign language, and science out of the way her freshman and sophomore years. She took several classes at the local college as well as summer courses, and now she was reaping the benefits. Mark, she knew, hadn't planned ahead quite as well.

"Classes this year are going to suck," he moped. Callie couldn't help but chuckle.

"For you, yes… yes they are. That's what you get for slacking off and playing male escort. For me, on the other hand, they're going to be amazing. I have three academic classes and three electives."

"That's only six classes…"

"P.E. doesn't count as an academic class. It's just kinda there… sort of like you."

"I hate you."

"As you should."

"I'm afraid to look at my schedule," Mark confided. Callie couldn't blame him. He'd been putting off some of the harder mandatory classes for awhile now. As a senior, if he wanted to graduate he'd have to get those finished with. "How'd you end up with such an easy year?"

She smirked. "Honestly? I planned it all out my first week of freshman year with Bailey."

"Why am I not surprised?" he joked.

As the friends walked into the cafeteria, they saw long lines of students. Callie scanned the lines, finding the one for juniors with last names starting with M to T. She reassuringly rested her hand on the boy's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze before she made her way to the section. She took her position behind a girl whose curly blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

She stood there, looking up at the ceiling for a minute before spotting familiar red hair in the distance. Waving her hand, she beckoned Addison over.

The girl trudged along, her eyes half closed, with a cup of coffee clutched in her hand. Callie looked from the cup to her friend, then back to the cup.

"Where's mine?"

"Shush, it's too early for questions."

Callie couldn't help but agree. "It'll definitely take some getting used to."

Addison groaned, reaching out her hand and resting it on her friend's face, effectively shutting her up. "No talking. Just stand there and look pretty."

Luckily for Addison, the line was dwindling down. Callie wasn't the type to stay silent for long periods of time… unless angry, of course.

She watched as the blonde in front of her was handed a schedule. After receiving it, the girl took a few quick steps before rolling off on some of those weird shoe/skate hybrid things little kids wore years ago.

"Seriously?" She laughed to herself before turning towards the office secretary. "Torres, Calliope."

The older woman smiled up at her. "Callie, I know who you are. You've come in late enough times over the last couple years," she insisted, handing over the schedule. Callie giggled lightly as the woman handed Addison her schedule without having to hear her name. "She's the only one worse than you." Both girls sheepishly thanked the woman before leaving the lunch room.

They were immediately able to find both Cristina and Meredith in the hall. The girls held pieces of paper between them, seemingly comparing classes. When Meredith noticed the pair, she gave them a small smile and waved them over.

"Nice to see you fully clothed, Meredith," Callie joked.

"As far as we know," Cristina added, with a smirk.

Meredith sighed, eyeing the group. "I wasn't lying about needing new friends."

"Don't say such hurtful things," Cristina teased, nudging her friend's shoulder. Meredith rolled her eyes. "Anyone see Bailey yet?"

Callie shook her head. "Knowing her, she's probably standing outside her class, counting down the minutes.

"So, how are classes?" Cristina asked, wanting to see what classes they'd have together, if any.

"We both have physics first," Meredith answered.

Callie grimaced. "Eww, too much thinking first thing in the morning"

"My thoughts exactly."

Callie looked over at Addison, expecting an answer. The taller girl stared at her, sleepily, before taking a big sip of the coffee she was nursing. Cristina grabbed the girl's schedule. The red head groaned in protest, but made no attempt to steal it back.

"Art? Seriously? I despise you. I loathe you."

"I have art too," Callie chirped. Cristina turned to Meredith.

"You're right. We need new friends."

"I've been trying to tell you…"

Addison and Callie slipped into their art class with a few minutes to spare. As expected, Bailey sat in the otherwise empty classroom, surrounded by her supplies. The two girls joined her at her table. Addison, though somewhat perkier from her coffee, rested her head on the table and closed her eyes. Bailey raised her eyebrow, looking at the red hair splayed over the surface. Using the eraser of her pencil, she flicked the vibrant strands away from her stuff.

Looking up, she noticed Callie giving her a quizzical look. "You know, hair won't give your colored pencils cooties, right?" Bailey fixed her with a glare. Callie shrugged her shoulders before asking, "How long have you been here anyways?"

"About twenty minutes." The Latina nodded. She wasn't surprised. She'd gotten used to her friend's odd idiosyncrasies.

Within the next couple minutes, students began filtering into the room. The art teacher, an older man, sat at his desk while reading the newspaper. As the bell rang, he walked up to the big white board and wrote, "Free art." Callie pulled out her sketchbook and began drawing a stick figure Cristina. Just as she finished her own stick figure self, beating Cristina over the head with her guitar, she heard the door open. Looking over her shoulder, she watched as the blonde from earlier and another, taller blonde walked in, looking embarrassed.

"Sorry, we got a little lost," the blonde with long straight hair explained as her friend tried to stifle a giggle. The teacher nodded and gestured for them to take a seat at the empty table next to Callie's.

"Mercy West?" Bailey asked.

"Most likely."

They watched as the girls sat at the table beside them, happily chatting away. Finishing her drawing, complete with her other stick figure band mates watching with gleeful expressions on their faces, Callie couldn't avoid the nagging feeling in the back of her mind.

"Do we know them?" asked a groggy voice from across the table. Addison sat up as she smoothed her hair down. Her cheek was slightly red from where it rested on the desk.

"They do look a little familiar," Bailey answered without looking up. Callie looked over at the blondes, noticing the taller one staring at her. The brunette offered her a small smile, and received a wave in return. The other blonde, noticing the wave, looked over. The moment the girl's eyes met Callie's; her smile fell into a frown. She stuck her with a fierce stare.

The taller blonde shook her friend's shoulder, trying to snap her out of it. "Come on, Arizona. We talked about this."

Callie smirked at the girl before looking away, feigning disinterest.

"Wow, looks like you have quite a fan," Addison giggled. "What'd you do to her?"

Callie shrugged. "No idea."

"Hmm, let's see. Why would someone be mad at sweet, humble Torres?" Bailey turned to her brunette friend, a playful smile on her lips. "Maybe she's jealous of your art-related abilities," she added, fingering Callie's drawing.

Callie brushed off the imaginary piece of lint off her shoulder. "I wouldn't be surprised. I'm the stick figure master. All the girls be jealous."

Though she continued on with her nonchalant behavior, she was curious. She usually didn't care what people thought, but what with the gossip already floating around regarding Erica and herself, for the first time since her first couple weeks of high school, Callie felt self-conscious. She felt small. She hated that feeling.

In middle school, when Callie used to live in Miami, she was the weird girl in the back of the room who chewed on her own hair. When she moved to Seattle, she decided it was time for a change. Though inside she was still the scared girl from Florida, on the outside she seemed self-assured, strong, badass. The more people respected her, the more she respected herself. Soon, she was the rock star she pretended to be. It's what gave her the courage to sing and perform in front of people. It gave her the push to come out to her parents.

One look from the icy blue eyes of the blonde, Arizona, and she felt like all that self-confidence was crumbling around her. It was as though the girl could see Callie for what she really was.

The Latina busied herself with her drawing, stealing an occasional glance out of the corner of her eye at the curly-haired blonde.

When the bell signaling the end of the class rang, Callie let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Packing everything up into her bag, she got out of her seat just as she heard someone ask, "Does anyone have Mrs. William's English class next?"

Callie looked down at her schedule. "Yeah, I ca-," her words cut off as she noticed who'd asked. Arizona stared at her in slight surprise. A moment passed before she finally caught herself.

The shorter girl cleared her throat. "Never mind, I'll find it myself."

Bailey, Addison, and Callie watched as the girl turned and left, leaving her friend behind. The girl turned to them, an apologetic expression on her face.

"I'm sorry about that."

Callie shrugged, trying to make it seem as though she didn't mind. "It's fine, don't worry about it."

She'd wanted to ask what was going on, but didn't know how to do so without sounding pathetic. The girl in front of her shifted around, uncomfortable.

"Uhm, so… do any of you know where the physics class is?"

Bailey nodded before gesturing between herself and Addison. "We're headed over there. You can follow us…uhm."

"Teddy."

"I'm Bailey," the shortest girl motioned towards herself. Gesturing to her friends she added, "The red head here is Addison and the fiery one who looks like she's pissed off is Callie."

Teddy grimaced at the description. Callie shoved Bailey's shoulder as they started heading out the door.

"Sheesh, Callie. You're such a charmer," Addison teased, bumping her hip against her friend's. Callie rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Addison."

After her fourth period class, drama, Callie headed straight for the music room. Mr. Webber didn't mind them eating in there, and they had his class next anyways.

The first half of her day seemed to have stretched on forever. In English class, Callie made sure to sit on the opposite side of the room from Arizona. The girl pissed her off. Callie figured she'd stay as far away from the blonde for the girl's own safety.

Next came third period. The group along with a few of their other friends had all decided to take theater together that year… so did Teddy and Arizona, much to Callie's dismay. Luckily, the theater teacher spent the day going over the class syllabus, so they didn't have to interact with each other.

Callie finally caught a break from the angry blonde during fourth period. She did, however, share the history class with Teddy. They sat together, making awkward small talk while going over yet another syllabus. When the bell rang, she high-tailed it out of there. She didn't want to have an unwanted run-in.

When Callie entered the music room, she was greeted by the sound of a lively debate. Cristina was being particularly vocal about several different names she found on the band name generator the night before, after everyone left. They were all denied for sounding too pervy.

The argument went on for some time. Callie mainly watched, sometimes interjecting with a "hell no" when a particularly bad name came up.

Cristina was nearing the end of her list as their lunch, too, was nearing its end.

"Hormonal Spore."

"No."

"Gift Gasoline."

"No."

"Mildew Bingo, Midget Onslaught, Tired Piss-ant."

"Nope, nuh-uh, not happening."

"Grinding Carrot."

"You tried that one yesterday."

"I've become attached. I was hoping you guys wouldn't remember."

"No."

"Pulsating Backdoor."

"Cristina…"

"Hey, it was on the generator. How about Identity Wombat?"

"Identity Wombat?"

"Yep, Identity Wombat."

"Nope."

"You guys suck…"

"No," Bailey interrupted, "you're just using a piece of trash generator."

"You tired piss-ant!"

"Did you just insult me using one of the band names from your list?"

"Oh, believe me, there's worse on here," Cristina replied, waving the list in Bailey's face. The look Bailey gave her would have brought anyone else to tears, but not Cristina. Luckily, before the fight could progress, the first bell decided to ring, reminding students to get to their respective classes.

Bailey, using the momentary distraction to her advantage, grabbed the paper from Cristina before shoving it in her pocket. Just as the Asian girl was about to unleash a flurry of insults, the door opened and in walked a couple girls Callie didn't recognize. One was a tiny girl with boy-cut red hair that made her look like a pixie. The other, also fairly small, had shoulder length brown hair and seemed antsy. Callie was about to ask if they were freshmen or from Mercy west when the door opened again.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Callie muttered.

A bubbly, perky Arizona skipped into the room behind Teddy. "Shut-up, Teddy!" the girl chided, chuckling.

Callie felt someone nudge her side. Looking over, she saw Addison staring at the blonde friends. "Well her mood seems to have flipped."

"Probably because she hasn't noticed us yet." Addison nodded at the Latina's reasoning.

"Or she's been possessed."

"What are we talking about?" Cristina interrupted the two, always needing to know what was going on.

"Just studying the new people. We had an interesting run-in with the bouncy blonde one this morning," Addison explained.

"Roller girl?" Cristina asked, referring to the Arizona's heelies. "I'm not surprised." Callie turned towards her friend, confused.

Just as she was about to ask Cristina what she had meant, Mr. Webber walked into the room, effectively ruining her chance. The older, dark man had a few more students tailing him, some Callie recognized and others she'd never seen before.

The tall teacher sat on the piano stool near the front of the class, watching and waiting for the last few students to enter before the late bell sounded.

Unlike band class, Mr. Webber's music class was self-study. It gave students the chance to practice as well as get advice on how to better their playing. For Callie's group, given that they wanted to represent their school this year, the class was mandatory. Last year, not only did they have to take the music class, but they also had an additional class added after school. Callie knew it was more than likely that Mr. Webber would do the same this year.

Though he was sometimes strict, the band had improved drastically under his supervision. They were able to soften him up over the last couple years, but his kinder side only came out during those after school sessions.

Seconds before the second bell rang, a blonde woman slipped into the room, carrying a large stack of papers in her arms. Arizona, Callie noticed, immediately shot up from her seat next to Teddy, the nervous girl, and the pixie, in order to help relieve the woman. The lady smiled at the girl and patted her back affectionately before letting her return to her seat.

"Suck up," she heard Meredith whisper. Callie wouldn't help but smirk.

They watched as Mr. Webber walked up to the lady and shook her hand, smiling politely. He then turned to the class and cleared his voice, waiting for everyone to settle down.

"For those of you who don't know, whether you've joined us from Mercy West High or are starting here as freshmen, I'm Mr. Webber, music teacher of Seattle Grace High. This," he introduced, gesturing to the woman, "is Mrs. Barbara Robbins. She was the music teacher from Mercy West High and will also be helping teach this class." The woman beside him gave a wide smile to the class.

"This whole high school combining thing is getting confusing," Cristina whispered in Callie's ear. "Does this mean the older Blondie will be teaching afterschool music class with Webber, too?"

"I would think so," Callie replied.

"She'd better not suck."

"Yang," scolded a stern voice. All the students turned, looking at the small girl. Cristina looked around awkwardly before slumping back in her chair.

"As I was saying," Webber continued, "I'm sure you all know both Mrs. Robbins here and I will be picking a band to represent our school this year in competitions. If you're interested, please show up here after classes today." The teacher shifted his gaze briefly down to his hands before looking back at his students. "I also feel inclined to tell you that, due to our school's obvious financial difficulties, we may not have a music program next year, so make this year count."

With that final note, Webber and Mrs. Robbins walked over to a corner of the room, talking to one another.

"Well that's happy," Addison spoke up, looking at her friends. "Is this class usually like this?"

"They said the same thing last year. I think, because of the merger, they were able to keep it going another year," Bailey explained.

Callie looked around at her disheartened friends. Figuring she had to say something, she turned to them. "Yeah, it's possible this is our last year, so let's do what the chief said," Callie stated, using the nickname they'd given Mr. Webber last year. "We have to make this year count. We're gonna get picked to represent this school, then we're going to go to those competitions and kick some serious ass!"

"And what if you're not chosen? What if another band represents this school?" asked a high-pitched voice behind them. They turned to see the pixie from earlier. Her nervous friend stood behind her, purposefully not making eye contact. Arizona nodded, wanting to hear their answer while Teddy sat in her chair, muttering to herself about just wanting to have a nice first day of school.

"Fuck off, Tinker Bell," Cristina commanded. "This is a private discussion."

"C'mon Reed, leave it," the nervous girl pleaded with her friend.

The girl crossed her arms, a rolled her eyes. "Shut up, April." She turned to them, giving them each the evil eye. "You're old news. This year is ours."

Callie got up from her chair and stood in front of the girl. She was about to go all hard-talking, badass Latina on her when Cristina popped up beside her.

"Oh really, because I think I remember us kicking you guys to the curb last year." The look of confusion on Callie's face must've been clear, so Cristina began to explain. "We crushed them in the second rounds last year."

Suddenly, it all clicked together. "You're the Mercy West band?"

Reed scoffed and Arizona rolled her eyes before getting up and eyeing Callie.

"You know, maybe if you weren't so busy obsessing over yourself last year, you'd have remembered us, Calliope," Arizona growled, stressing the name.

Callie frowned. How did Arizona know her name? She made sure to arrive early to all her classes so she could tell the teachers before role call that she preferred to be called "Callie."

"Obsessing over myself?" Callie repeated, dryly. Arizona simply nodded.

It was true, she'd barely remembered them, but not because of the reason Arizona was convinced of. She was just so damn nervous and scared half the time, she didn't take much in. After the nerves died down, she was just having so much fun being with her friends. She wasn't paying attention. She was caught up in the feeling, the unbelievable high performing brought to her.

"Maybe if you guys played something worth memorizing, we would have," Meredith chimed in.

"No offense, Teddy," Cristina added. Teddy looked up at her. "Your guitar playing was one of the only redeeming qualities, unlike this one," she said, pointing at Reed. "Your lack of rhythm made me ashamed to be a drummer. Before you come over here and bitch, perhaps you should take a couple lessons."

"I'm way better than you, Cristina."

Callie was somewhat shocked at how much Cristina remembered about the other band. She also felt a little ashamed. She could only imagine it'd sting a bit if the roles were reversed.

"Look guys, there's really no point in all this. We'll all come here after school today and let the teachers decide," Callie reasoned, sternly, not wanting to deal with the freakishly nasty girl any longer.

Reed bit the inside of her cheek, trying to find something to say. Slowly, a smirk spread across her lips. "You guys don't have Erica anymore. Everyone knows she was the real talent behind your band. What happened, Torres? Did she finally realize you weren't good enough for her?" she spat out.

Callie stared at the girl, her mouth moving, trying to form words, but nothing came out. How did they know about her ex girlfriend? Did everyone figure it out?

Her eyes flittered around the room, hoping someone, anyone, would say something. Her friends all looked shocked; amazed the tiny girl would go there. Teddy sat stiffly in her chair while April looked like a scared puppy with a weak bladder. Even Arizona had the decency to look slightly taken aback.

Callie could do nothing but stand there for what felt like an hour, looking at the smug expression Reed's face held and the proud glint in her eyes. When she was finally able to tear her eyes away, she grabbed her bag, made a break for the door, and headed straight to the gym for P.E.

As she threw her bag on top of the short lockers, she heard someone walk up behind her. She took a deep breath before sputtering, "Not now."

"Callie…"

She bristled and turned to Arizona. "What?" came the short, cold reply. Arizona sighed, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"That went too far back there," she explained, not looking in Callie's eyes. "As head of the band I shouldn't have let that happen."

"I really don't give a damn what you should or shouldn't have done."

Arizona sighed. Callie turned back to her bag and opened it, trying her best to ignore the girl.

"Hey, I'm trying to apologize. What's your problem?" the blonde asked, demanding an answer.

Callie turned on the spot, fixing Arizona with a glare. "What's my problem? Are you serious, Arizona? No, what is your problem?"

"Excuse me?"

"What's your problem? You've been glaring at me, going all skankosaurus-Rex all day," Callie yelled, clenching her fists. "So, I didn't remember your band. I don't remember most of the bands from last year. The only ones that really stuck out were the ones that came out in leotards and face paint."

"Look, I just came up to you to tell you I'll take care of Reed," Arizona sighed, looking around at the other students who were now in the room. They shuffled around, attempting to hide the fact that they were listening in on the argument. She obviously didn't want to make a scene. Callie, on the other hand, didn't care.

"Almost a hundred bands competed last year, so yeah. I want to know what the hell your problem is with me. I want to know why you've gone bitchzilla and treated me like some diseased animal in art class. I did nothing to you, and you treated me like trash just because you know you stand no chance. Answer the damn question."

"Screw you, Callie," Arizona whispered before turning on her heel and walking to the other side of the locker room.

"Saucy wench." Callie turned to see Cristina and Meredith on the other side of a row of lockers. "You really have a way with the ladies, Torres."

Callie rolled her eyes. "Shut it, Yang."

"Seriously, I saw a little something there… a fire… a passion… a deep yearning. An urge…"

"An urge to kill?"

"I'm serious, Torres. This is so going on the band website."

Callie stopped what she was doing. "We have a band website?"

"She started it last year. She wrote a bunch of stories about killing a certain ex-member of the band," Meredith explained.

Callie couldn't help but chuckle. Although most of the band had a slight dislike for Erica, Cristina and the blonde seemed to be mortal enemies. At first Callie figured everyone just didn't know her ex the way she did. Erica was very uncomfortable around others, but once you got past that she really seemed to open up. She figured they'd eventually work it out.

She was wrong. It was like a mad battle of the socially awkward. Practices usually ended with death threats and Cristina coming up with dirty limericks about the girl. The only thing that kept them from completely tearing the band apart was a mutual respect the musicians had for each other. They hated each other, but neither could deny the other's talent.

"I will write a story of your deep, tension-filled love affair. It will be amazing… and dirty. Yes, it will be very dirty." Cristina plotted before looked over at Arizona. When Arizona noticed, she rolled her eyes and walked out into the gym.

Cristina turned to Callie and Meredith. "Or she'll fall into a stream of molten lava after being attacked by a pack of dogs. I haven't decided yet," Cristina pondered out loud. Her eyes suddenly went wide as an idea popped in her head. "Oh, Wood chipper!"

Callie dropped her bag on the floor, running her hand through her hair and letting it slide to the back of her neck. "Feet first," she added. Meredith sighed.

"Great, we finally get rid of one psycho blonde, who is constantly verbally abused by Cristina, only to have another one pop up on our first day of school." She turned to her friend. "I swear Cristina, I will not be proof reading those weird fan-fiction stories you like to write. No sending me chapters at ungodly hours of the morning in which you find interesting ways to kill people who cross you."

Cristina pouted. Callie patted her shoulder, comfortingly. "Let me guess. You need new friends?"

The entire P.E. class was spent with students ordering gym clothes to use for the remainder of the year. Although Callie caught Arizona staring at her a couple times, the class went by pretty fast, unlike her next one.

When she saw that Sloan, Bailey, Derek, and Addison were in her statistics class, she figured it'd be fun. That delusion lasted but a minute before Arizona and Teddy entered the room. Looking around, Callie noticed that of the two desks left open, one was directly in front of her. Any hope Callie had for a nice, easy class was ripped away when Arizona sat there, Teddy taking the desk to her left.

Callie spent the hour glaring at the back of the girl's head, breathing in the annoyingly intoxicating smell of her shampoo, and working on a worksheet their teacher had handed out. She blazed through the problems easily and checked over it twice before allowing herself to drift off into thought, an activity she usually enjoyed, but couldn't due to the unwanted presence sitting in front of her.

She wouldn't have minded Teddy sitting there, or that nervous chick from earlier. She was surprised to realize she would have even preferred the Reed bitch from earlier. Callie could deal with a little trash talk. What really got to her, though, was the chill she felt every time Arizona moved. It made her pulse quicken to the point that she could feel it throughout her entire body.

'Tension-filled lover affair, huh?' Callie thought, stuck in her delusion that Cristina couldn't be more wrong.

When her class was over, Callie, Bailey, and Addison headed straight to the van. They left their bags in the car and opened the side door, allowing them to grab their instruments. A couple cars down, Callie could see Teddy and Arizona doing the same.

A couple minutes later, they entered the music room. Meredith stood in front of the school's keyboard, watching as April used disinfectant wipes to clean the keys. Cristina sat, spinning on the drum set stool. The instruments weren't quite as nice as the ones back at Callie's house, but they did the job.

The bitchy pixie girl was sitting in a corner of the large room, her legs and arms crossed as she watched them busy themselves with their setting up.

Callie pulled her acoustic guitar out of its case and grabbed a pick from the small black box she always carried with her. Waiting for the chief to arrive, she spent her time tuning her guitar, and helped Addison tune the bass.

"I'm gonna screw this up for us," Addison whispered nervously. "I'm going to mess up and they'll see how bad I suck and they'll go with the Mercy West Band and you'll all hate me" Callie gripped her friend's shoulders, forcing the red haired girl to look at her.

"You'll be fine. You can do this. I wouldn't ask you to be our bassist if I didn't think so."

"You only asked me because Derek is tone-deaf and the only other option was Mark."

Callie nodded. "It was a difficult choice, but I decided to go with the musician who didn't try stripping their shirt off after each song. Not to mention, Cristina would have killed him. I just want a nice, easy year where we all actually get along and no one's trying to kill anyone else."

Addison, who had tuned Callie out, was looking at her fingers. "I can feel the blisters rising…"

Callie rolled her eyes. She sat back down in her seat when Webber's office door opened. Mrs. Robbins and the chief both walked out. The blonde woman seemed surprised to see so few people there, but Callie wasn't. Her peers from Seattle Grace High backed her band completely. Obviously, the students from Mercy West felt the same way about Arizona's group.

"As you all probably already know," the chief began, looking at each person in the room, "our school has been signed up to participate in the music competitions this year. You probably also know that the top three competitors will receive a cash prize for their respective schools as well as a chance to compete nationally. This is also a great opportunity to promote you all as musicians."

Callie nodded. At the beginning of school last year, their band had been relatively unknown. The hype for the competitions had completely changed that.

Mr. Webber turned to the other teacher in the room. "Mrs. Robbins, if you will." The woman nodded to him.

"After talking to your principal, she agreed that if our band makes it into the top three and receives one of the prizes, it would only be right for the money to go towards our musical arts department."

The students stared dumbly at their teacher.

"So, what your saying is," Bailey pieced together, "if the band gets through to the top three, the music department will stay open next year, right?"

"Possibly," Mrs. Robbins replied. "Third place in the competition makes half as much as second place. Second place makes half that of first. It is doubtful third place would be enough. Second place will give us an additional year, but then that'd be it."

"So, in order to save the program here, we have to beat out a hundred other bands in the competitions?" Teddy asked.

"That is correct," Webber answered.

"…the same competition where we finished tenth last year? The one where we didn't make it into the third rounds?" Callie asked. He nodded.

Both bands looked at each other, shocked.

"So," Arizona cleared her throat, "either we perform some form of miracle and become the school with the best band in Seattle, or no more music." They didn't need the confirmation to know that was the case.

"In order to give us the best chance possible," Webber continued, waiting for everyone's full attention, "from this point on, here, at school and in the competition, your groups are disbanded. Over the next week, Mrs. Robbins and I will be watching you while you practice. We will pick several of you to form a new band. Not all of you will make the cut. By Friday, we will have a sheet up for you, listing the members of the band that will represent Seattle Grace Mercy West High School."

Complete and utter silence filled the room. From the corner of her eye, Callie watched Cristina jump up.

"Shut your pulsating backdoor!" the drummer demanded. Bailey immediately stalked over to the Asian girl and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. Studying it, here eyebrows furrowed before she crumpled it into a ball.

She fixed the girl with a Bailey glare. "No more band name generators for you."

**A/N: Alrighty then, down to business. I probably could have split this up into shorter chapters, but I really wanted to get the first day of school finished with by the end of this chapter. I just didn't realize how long it'd end up being. So, let me know if you'd rather have more frequently updated short chapters, or longer ones like this that tend to take a bit more time. **

**Also, I had a request for Teddison. Honestly, I hadn't even thought about it, but I'm open to your opinions. Let me know.**

**As for the music, in regards to this story, I'll probably use songs from the show. It'll mainly be songs that have to do with Calzona scenes. It's like a game… you have to figure out when the song was used or something. Anyways, I could always write lyrics for the songs instead, but based on Cristina's rap last chapter, I think we can all agree that's not the best idea. So yeah, until next time.**

**-Motley**

**P.S. All band names Cristina uses have, in fact, all come from a band name generator. I've spent hours sorting through names, finding the amusing ones. Mass love for being easily amused.**


	3. Chapter 3

**You Don't Suck**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters. I'm simply having my way with them.

**A/N: Yeah, it's me again. I got some really great reviews, so there was a lot of smiling going on. Thanks to everyone who's been reading, reviewing, alerting, and faving… faving is so not a word… oh well, now it is. Anyways, you guys truly are amazing. Massive love thrown your way. Oh, special thanks to awesome reviewer M. It's very awkward, but I think it's working. By awkward I mean seriously awkward thought I was drowning and that it all may have been an assassination plot… but at this point I'd do about anything to make the sick feeling go away. So yeah, you're super sweet and you rock.**

**I'd like to point out that I, obviously, do not own the songs that will be used in this story, except the rap in the first chapter. In this fic, there are only so many musicians. All the songs mentioned don't exactly call for the instruments the characters play. Because of this, I've figured the characters aren't exactly playing the radio version of these songs, but more so their own take. **

**I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I know we've all had a rather tough week, so I wanted to get this done as soon as possible for those who might need a laugh. I hope it helps.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Colds and Cannibals**

The cool night air slipped its way into her bedroom through an open window, forcing the curtains to slowly sway back and forth. It brought goose bumps to her skin, but she didn't care. She didn't notice it. She was far too focused, entranced by her current task.

The light from her computer painted the otherwise pitch black room with an unreal, eerie green glow. The only noise to be heard was the clicking of computer keys and the occasional ominous rush of wind that caused naked tree branches to scratch along the old house.

She accepted the pop-up that appeared on her screen, maniacal laughter fell from her lips as she did so. She smirked, smugly, knowing what her actions would lead to. She was bad, and she loved it.

She leaned back in her chair, crossed her arms behind her head, and closed her eyes, satisfied. She waited for the ring of her cell phone she knew would come any moment now.

She wasn't disappointed.

With lightning quick fingers, she grabbed the device as it vibrated on her desk. She smirked as she saw the name on her screen. Laughing quietly to herself, she answered the call. "Did you get it? Is it ready?"

The line was silent for a moment before all hell broke loose. A sleep-laced, furious voice filled her room. "Cristina, I told you to stop sending me your damn love stories about Callie and Arizona at three in the morning, you jerk! Go to bed, or I'm telling Callie."

Her friends really were no fun.

* * *

By the end of the day, Callie would know if she'd be helping to represent the school's band or standing in the crowd as someone else filled her spot. She'd been nervous about it all week, but now that the time to find out was so close, she found herself thinking it was all too soon.

She wished she could be sure like Cristina, who was so confident that there was no way Reed would be stealing drummer out from under her, or calm like Meredith. Instead, Callie was a mess, wishing she was in her first period class instead of her seventh.

The Latina sat at her desk in math, throwing small balls of paper in Arizona's golden curls as she thought over her week so far.

Aside from the occasional glare and snarky remark, Arizona and Callie had been ignoring each other's presence. Usually Callie would be okay with not having to talk to someone she disliked, but when Arizona did it, it just pissed her off even more and she didn't understand why.

She'd been spending her mornings in art class, drawing tiny stick figure Arizonas getting eaten by sharks and attacked by cannibals. It helped with the anger and brought a smile to her face, or at least it did until Cristina stole the drawings as proof of the Latina's obsession. She'd spout nonsense about a lover's quarrel, and then write notes in a little notebook she'd begun carrying.

English class was spent trying to avoid the fact that Arizona would constantly glance over at her. Whenever Callie caught her, instead of sheepishly looking away like a normal person, the blonde would stare daggers at her. She figured the smaller girl was having nice, violent fantasies.

She hadn't had to work with the blonde in theater yet, luckily. So far they'd just been learning different acting activities and playing games. It was shaping up to be one of her favorite classes, mainly because Cristina had the tendency to be over the top with everything. Meredith and Addison only took the class because the rest of the group was in it. Bailey, on the other hand, took the class very seriously, as she did most things. She was always the first to volunteer and was constantly having to tell Cristina to take it seriously. It didn't work.

In P.E. they were currently learning the skills for basketball. Callie found it all boring, having known how to play since childhood. What she didn't find boring, though, was watching an agitated Arizona flailing, trying to smack a basketball when the instructor told them to dribble left-handed. Cristina had been roaring with laughter the entire time.

Music class had been spent practicing. Because everyone knew they were being scouted to represent the school, the students focused ever harder on their work. Even Cristina was taking everything more seriously. She took the music seriously. She took the teachers seriously. She took giving Reed absolute hell every chance she got seriously.

Mr. Webber surprised them the previous day, Thursday, telling them that, after talking with Mrs. Robbins, they wanted to see both bands perform one of their original pieces the next day. Mrs. Robbins had been studying Callie's group while Webber studied Arizona's, as they'd already had experience with the opposite band. Now, they wanted to see how they performed.

Callie liked Mrs. Robbins. She was a sweet, funny, and an oddly adorable lady. The brunette was surprised to find her opinion hadn't changed after she found out the woman was Arizona's mother. Cristina, however, decided this was unfair and the teacher would obviously put her daughter in the band. Mrs. Robbins assured her that, if anything, she'd be even harder on Arizona than the rest of them. When the girl still seemed hesitant, the blonde woman explained that she and Mr. Webber would discuss the members thoroughly. Knowing the chief didn't play favorites and would choose the very best for the new group, Cristina finally conceded.

A sniffling sound snapped her out of her daze. Callie looked down at the paper she'd been using to make the paper balls to throw in Arizona's hair, only to realize it was gone. She glanced up at the back of Arizona's head and had to hold back a snort of laughter. Dozens of tiny pieces of paper littered her curls, a couple falling out each time she bent over to take notes.

She looked over to Addison and noticed the small smile on her friend's lips. She'd obviously been watching the whole time.

Glancing over to Bailey, she saw the girl looking pathetic, clutching a Kleenex. She'd noticed her friend seemed a bit under the weather earlier. Her cold seemed to have gradually grown worse since.

Peeking up at the clock, Callie noticed she only had thirty seconds of class to go. She shook her head. Of course the class would speed by the one day she needed it to go slower.

The Latina quietly stuffed her notebook into her bag, getting ready to make a quick escape. When the bell to leave went off, Callie was the first out the door.

The last thing she heard as she left was a shocked, feminine voice yell, "What the hell?"

* * *

Callie let out a deep breath, her hands shaking as she opened the door to the music room. Inwardly, she cursed her teachers for randomly deciding to make them perform. Had it not been for that, she'd have known her fate by now and the butterflies in her stomach would be gone.

The anxiety in the room was tangible. Both the keyboardists, Meredith and April Kepner, looked like they were going to be sick. Teddy, arms wrapped tightly around herself, had an expression on her face that made it seem as though she might start crying at any moment.

Even the teachers looked drained. Not everyone could be in the band, Callie knew, but these kind-hearted adults didn't want to have to break any hearts today.

Unlike the others, Reed, Cristina, and Addison seemed to be fine. Tinker Bell and the little angry Asian were smirking at each other, silently challenging one another. She was about to make a observational comment about how perhaps her friend and Reed were the ones who had the love relationship going on when the brunette heard the door behind her open.

Arizona walked in, muttering quietly to herself. When she noticed Callie's eyes on her, she instantly looked away and crossed her arms while an angry pout graced her features. "Jerk," she grumbled.

"Ass," Callie instantly replied, before knowing the words left her mouth. She'd been so used to the verbal back and forth with Cristina, when anyone called her a name, Callie retorted on reflex.

She watched as the blonde took a seat next to Teddy, paper pellets she hadn't already knocked out of her messy hair slipped from her curls as she did so, leaving a trail. She was relieved to see teddy smile lightly. Callie respected the girl who always tried to play peace keeper.

"Nice hair," she directed towards Arizona, who scoffed.

Noticing Addison was smiling cheerfully, Callie sat next to her.

"What has you in such a good mood?" she asked.

"Everyone's freaking out."

"Sadist."

"No, I mean, everyone's freaking out except me because I don't mind. I've been playing the bass for a week now, and I still sound like a cat giving birth. I knew from Webber's first announcement I wouldn't be picked, and I'm more than fine with that. Finger blisters are so not sexy."

"But the other bassist is Arizona."

"So?"

"So? So I don't want to be in a band with her."

"Tough luck."

Callie rolled her eyes and glanced over to the blonde bassist. The girl was rubbing her friends back.

"She doesn't look so good," Callie mentioned.

"Who?" Addison asked, not looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"Guitar girl."

Hearing Teddy's nickname, Addison looked up and frowned. "Poor thing."

"Meredith seems okay now," she observed. The pianist, instead of looking nauseous like earlier, now looked annoyed. A glance at April showed her why. Kepner was rambling on and on about the last time she was physically sick to the other girl. It looked like Meredith was trying her best not to kill her.

Addison threw her magazine down and huffed. "You go check on Teddy; I'll save April from certain death."

"Why do I have to check on tall blondie?" Callie asked.

"Scared of Arizona?"

"Hell no."

"Then I see no problem, Torres," Addison smirked as she walked away.

Grumbling, Callie trudged over to Teddy. When the blonde looked up, the brunette offered her a smile. "How you feeling?"

"Sick," Teddy responded, pathetically.

"Nervous?"

"Extremely."

"Why?"

Teddy fixed her with a look that made her feel like Mark when he was asked a difficult math question.

"You're an amazing guitarist, you have nothing to worry about," Callie clarified, bringing a gentle smile to Teddy's lips.

"You play guitar too, right Callie?" the tall blonde nervously asked.

"Yeah, but not lead like you. Just try and relax. I've seen you practice all week. If anyone's got this in the bag, it's you."

Callie's response seemed to put the girl at ease. As the Latina slipped away, she couldn't help but notice the surprised look on Arizona's face. Putting aside her pride for a brief moment, roller girl mouthed, 'thank you.'

* * *

Callie, Cristina, Addison, Meredith, and a very sick Bailey sat in the back of the band room, facing Arizona and company's make-shift stage. Mrs. Robbins and Mr. Webber were seated in the middle of the room, a notebook in both teachers' lap.

Arizona, bass strapped to her chest, tapped the microphone in front of her, testing it. Satisfied with her assessment, she nodded to the rest of her band.

Teddy, having taken Callie's compliment to heart, now looked completely at ease. April, an expression on her face that resembled a deer's when a car was headed towards them, looked the exact opposite from the laidback guitar player. The ever pompous Reed sat at the school's drum set, trying to appear bad ass to her audience.

"Great, I'm gonna have to disinfect it once she's done," Cristina mumbled.

"Don't like to share?" Addison asked.

"Her suck could be contagious, just like Bailey's cold. I don't want to catch it."

"Shush," Bailey scolded her friend. "You can insult after you've creamed them. They're about to start."

Just as the words left Bailey's lips, a guitar riff filled the room. Studying Teddy's technique and stage presence, Cristina gave an approving nod.

"She's good."

As Reed came in, she winced. April came in a moment later.

"Drums are off, piano seems okay," the drummer decided. Meredith shook her head, not agreeing.

"Kepner is way too precise. She doesn't feel the music. She just plays what's in front of her."

"You're just pissy because I couldn't save you before the dramatic retelling of when April got sick while riding in a rollercoaster," Addison teased.

"Those poor people in the back seat," Meredith groaned.

The friends' attention was brought back to the performance as Arizona began playing and singing.

"_We have fallen down again tonight  
In this world it's hard to get it right  
Try to make your heart feel like a glove  
What it needs is love, love, love"_

Clarity dawned on Callie. She hadn't recognized Arizona from the competition, but she remembered this voice.

They'd competed against two other schools during the first rounds. Having been backstage getting ready, the Latina couldn't see the performers, but she could hear them. She remembered thinking this girl's voice was beautiful and sweet. She'd told Erica as much. Hearing her sing made you feel safe and like you wanted to smile.

She smirked to herself. It ends up she did remember Arizona Robbins, in a way.

"_Everybody, everybody wants to love  
Everybody, everybody wants to be loved  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

Everybody, everybody wants to love  
Everybody, everybody wants to be loved  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh"

"Oh God, it's one of those happy, sappy love songs," Cristina complained. "They must eat rainbows, sparkles, and confetti for breakfast."

Bailey nudged the girl in the side. "Thanks for the critique, Yang. Now shut it!"

"_Happy is the heart that still feels pain  
Darkness drains and light will come again  
Swing open up your chest and let it in  
Just let the love, love, love begin"_

Arizona usually got lost in the music every time she sang. She usually felt a deep connection to the words and melody. She shouldn't have chosen this song to sing.

Like the song told, Arizona's love life had, in fact, fallen. She hadn't; however, gotten to the point where she could be optimistic about love yet. She thought, given the circumstances and the fact that her past performances had always been convincing, she'd be able to pull it off. She was wrong. How could she persuade the audience when she couldn't even believe the words herself?

As she looked out into the crowd, she saw her mother and Mr. Webber taking notes vigilantly. The girls in the back of the band seemed to be listening intently. Looking over each of them, her eyes finally met Callie's. Unable to hold eye contact, Arizona closed her eyes as she sang the last note.

Callie stood, applauding her rival band. Seeing their lead singer do so, the rest of the band followed.

"That was actually pretty good," Meredith whispered in Callie's ear.

"Yeah, I didn't realize just how good from classes," the brunette agreed.

"Callie?" Someone asked.

"Recognizing Addison's voice, she answered, "Yeah?"

"I hate to break it to you, but the band's new bassist is definitely Arizona."

For some reason, Callie wasn't disappointed like she thought she would be, and she had no idea why.

* * *

It took Callie's band a couple moments to set up. The four members of their rival band now sat in the back. She took note of the arrogant look on Reed's face. It pissed her off, but she could use that passion. She knew, there was no one as badass as a Torres on the rampage.

Pulling her guitar on, Callie turned around and gave her drummer a short nod. The song called for her voice, piano, and base to start on the first note. Seeing the gesture, Cristina hit her sticks together, counting them in and setting the rhythm.

"_Sitting by the phone,  
Waiting, all alone,  
And there's nobody here to say it's gonna be okay,  
Saw you today, _

_You melted me,  
Could not control my eyes, was drowning in your beauty"_

They hit their entrance dead on. Closing her eyes for a quick minute, she let the song take over as she began strumming her guitar and Cristina came in.

"_And if the loving was right, but the timing was wrong,  
Should I put up a fight?  
Cause' the wanting is so strong,  
Keep this in mind, got nothing but time,  
And I'm just waiting, I'm waiting for your call"  
_

The last time Callie sang this song, Erica had been in the band. Listening to her friends now, she realized she truly had to let the musician go. She'd carry Erica, her ex girlfriend, with her forever, but she could no longer mourn the bassist… not when she was surrounded by such talented people right now.

Meredith played with the passion Kepner lacked, a passion that couldn't be taught. Addison, though playing a simplified version of the original bass line, was doing amazingly well for her first performance. Cristina was able to, unlike Reed, keep a steady beat… and Callie, for the first time since their final performance in the competitions, felt that connection, that amazing bond between singer and lyric.

"_Day's seem so long, since you've been gone,  
From the horizon to the setting of the sun you haunt me,  
Spoke from the heart, I know I broke yours apart,  
If you could only see I'm not the girl I used to be_

And if the loving was right, but the timing was wrong,  
Should I put up a fight?  
Cause' the wanting is so strong,  
Keep this in mind, got nothing but time,  
And I'm just waiting, I'm waiting for your call"

Adrenaline was pumping through her veins, causing her to shake slightly. Trying her best to hide it, she pumped her fist in the air and moved to the music they played.

"_Since you went away, I've been running round,  
wearing myself out just to find you,  
Since you went away, I've been trying to rebound,  
But everything comes back to you"  
_

Repeating the chorus a couple times, Callie began swaying her hips next to Addison, getting a laugh from the bassist. The Latina couldn't hide her smile. She missed rocking out like this.

As the song came to an end, the group watched as Arizona and April applauded them. Teddy hopped up from her chair, yelling for an encore. Reed just sat there with a sour look on her face.

Throwing her sticks dramatically at the ground, Cristina shot up. "Hell yeah, Torres. That's how it's done, bitches." Leaping off the make-shift stage, she pointed at Reed. "Bow to your sensei!"

* * *

"How long do you think it'll take?" Teddy asked, looking around at the other girls who were waiting outside. Their teachers were locked in their office, sharing notes.

Callie leaned against the wall of the music room, the cold divider sending a chill down her spine. All the musicians stood in a circle, looking at each other. Small gaps separated the two bands.

"The choice for drummer shouldn't take too long," Reed sneered. Cristina nodded her head.

"For once, I agree with you."

"Bite me, Yang."

Cristina looked at the girl, disgust painting her face. "I would, but I really have no idea where you've been."

Bailey rolled her eyes. Choosing to ignore the argument, she turned to Arizona. "Wasn't there another member of your band last year? Did she graduate?"

"Uh, no, Joanne didn't graduate," Arizona answered. "When it was decided our school would merge with yours, she decided to go elsewhere."

"That's weird," Cristina blurted, earning herself a shove in the side from Bailey. "What? It is."

Sensing Arizona's hesitance, Callie figured there was more to the story. Trying to come up with a new topic to pass time, she was interrupted when her Asian friend put two and two together.

"Oh, I get it. You pulled a Callie. That sucks."

Arizona looked quizzically at the Latina. Ignoring this, Callie shot Cristina a fierce look.

"Hey, it's true. Your death glares don't work on me, fearless leader," the girl defended.

Reed scoffed, "She," the girl started, pointing at Callie, "is the leader of your band? Whose brilliant idea was that?"

"Unanimous actually," Addison shot, daring Reed to make another smartass comment.

"Uh, aside from Cristina, that is," Meredith explained, "but only because she'd only vote for herself."

"It's not my fault," the small brunette piped up. "You all just don't recognize my flawless ability to lead. You can't see the perfection that stands in front of you. You're blind to my potential."

"Oh, we know about your potential… to get your butt kicked," Bailey stated. "I've never met anyone who can piss people off as easily as you."

"Thank you," Cristina responded, taking the comment as a compliment.

"So, what'd you guys think of the performances?" Teddy asked.

"I was pretty impressed," Meredith confessed. "You were really good."

"Cristina looked like a monkey on a rampage, beating things with her sticks," Reed added, nastily. April giggled, but stopped when she noticed the Asian girl send a menacing glance her way.

"Reed," Arizona warned.

"What? It was boring," the girl defended, wanting to offend the other band as much as possible. "What happened to you guys? You used to be somewhat decent."

"You're just jealous. At least we could hold a steady rhythm. Your tempo was all over the place," Cristina fired back.

Callie watched as the verbal bashing went on. Every once in awhile she, or another girl, would throw in their own insult, but the argument mainly stayed between the two drummers.

At the moment, Cristina was yelling, "I don't believe in fairies," at Reed, hoping the Disney movie was right and the girl would fall down unconscious any moment now. Callie was the only one who heard the light knocking that came from the inside of the band room.

Opening the door, she came face-to-face with Arizona's mother. The woman, who had spent the last hour in a soundproof room, was surprised to see the girls fighting.

Callie cleared her throat, stealing a page from Webber's book. The musicians turned to her, noticing their teacher a moment later. The halls that had been filled with high-pitched, angry teen yelling suddenly went silent. The blonde woman's gaze flitted over all of the girls.

"Bailey?" she asked, waiting for the girl she called to make herself known.

Bailey, who stood directly to Mrs. Robbins' right, answered with a stuffy, "yes?"

Arizona's mother jumped back slightly, not expecting the girl to be standing next to her. After catching her breath, she chuckled, amused with herself. "Richard… I mean, Mr. Webber wanted to see you, dear."

Nodding, Bailey made her way into the room, Mrs. Robbins following behind her.

The girls stared at the door, not moving. No one made a sound as they waited for the handle to move.

When it did, Bailey emerged, a sheet of paper in hand. She looked at the girls with an unreadable expression on her face. Nodding to them, she turned around and taped the list onto the door. For a moment, no one moved, wanting to stay in their bubble of ignorance for just a little while longer.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" Reed yelled, furious. She'd been the first to walk up to the paper. Obviously she didn't like what she saw. Turning around, she pointed at Cristina. "You got lucky, you hear me? Lucky. The only reason you made it is because our teachers are a bunch of idiots."

Cristina's friends were getting ready to defend their her when, instead, Arizona lunged in front of them, pushing the girl. Reed looked momentarily shocked and betrayed as she stumbled back.

"Don't you ever talk about my mother that way, bitch," the small blonde snarled. "If you do, you'll get a lot worse."

Reed looked like she wanted a fight, but taking in the other musicians, still ready to defend Cristina, she wisely decided against it. Turning in disgust, she shouted over her shoulder, "C'mon Kepner."

April hesitantly looked at Arizona and Teddy before doing as she was told, and followed after her best friend.

Callie looked over at her rival. The girl was still shaking with rage.

"Hey Zona, you okay?" Teddy asked, resting her hand on the girls shoulder, shaking her gently.

Arizona nodded. "I try not to get violent with people," she explained, distracted. "My father taught me to defend myself, but I still shouldn't have done that."

"She insulted your mother," Callie surmised. "She insulted your mother, so you shoved her. Frankly, I think most of us would have done a lot worse."

"I can't believe I didn't get to do that," Cristina muttered, wistfully. Callie pattered her friends back, comforting her.

"I'm sure you'll get lots of opportunities to smack a bitch, Cristina. If you want, we could hold Arizona here back for you," Callie offered, gesturing to blonde who was now sporting a not very amused expression.

Cristina shook her head in disappointment. "Callie, stop trying to quell your raging teenage love hormones with hostile words."

"Raging teenage love hormones?" Arizona asked, causing Callie to turn to her Asian friend.

"Don't you dare," she commanded.

"No one lets me have any fun," Cristina pouted.

"Like we can stop you," Bailey muttered.

"Hey, did anyone else notice the bits of paper falling from Arizona's hair when she attacked Tinker Bell?" Meredith asked. Callie snorted with laughter, earning her everyone's attention.

"Uhm, no?" she said, after a brief pause.

"Hey, guys?"

"Yeah, Teddy?" Arizona answered.

"Did you want to look at this?" She asked giddily, pointing to the forgotten list that was still hanging on the door. When no one moved, she sighed and stepped forward.

Arizona's heart fell as she read the name 'Callie Torres' next to vocals, but instantly came back when she saw that her name was listed there as well. She also saw it listed under bassist.

She turned to Addison, feeling slightly guilty. The red haired girl smiled widely at her. "Congrats."

Arizona returned the smile. "Thanks."

After hearing this, Callie looked at the list. She smiled when she realized, aside from Addison, her entire band had made it. Meredith would still be their pianist and Cristina their drummer. Teddy would be joining as lead guitarist while Callie would be playing background guitar. Arizona, as she already figured, would be playing bass. Vocals would be covered by them both.

The Latina felt like a massive weight had been lifted from her shoulders. From the moment she'd heard Arizona's voice, she'd been certain the girl would be taking her spot. Instead, she was still a member of the band.

That's when it hit her. How the hell was she supposed to work with someone she so deeply despised? She could barely stand being in the same room as the girl.

She shook her head, deciding to see what their teachers had to say about their decision. "Let's head inside guys," she ordered, opening the door.

"Are you guys coming, too," Arizona asked Bailey and Addison, as they headed into the room. Callie turned and glared at the girl.

"They may not be musicians right now, but they're just as much members of this band as you and I," she defended. Arizona merely crossed her arms in front of herself and raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever you say, Calliope.

* * *

"I'm just saying I don't understand how it'll work," Callie explained to the chief. "She's all pop music, unicorns, and glitter. I'm badass, rock. I just don't see it."

"I agree," Arizona stated. "I really can't see how we can sing together. Hell, I'm not even sure we'll be able to practice for hours in the same room as each other without wanting to resort to murder."

The teachers looked at each other. After spending a couple hours a day for a week with the girls, they'd been able to pick up on a little pent up hostility.

"It'll work," Webber decided," because you're so different. Callie has what you're lacking Arizona."

Arizona was about to object when the teacher raised a finger, signaling that he wasn't done.

"And you have what she's missing, too. You're both great musicians and are great on your own, but together… together you could be extraordinary."

"I've been trying to tell them that this the whole time," Cristina jumped in. "Obviously you see it too, sir." The Asian girl scooted closer to her teachers, bringing her hand up in front of her mouth as if passing on a secret, but whispering it loud enough for everyone to hear. "There's this certain desire that flows between them both. I'm not sure if you've noticed, but it's that certain tension of a deep, emotional, possibly kinky, variety. You can feel a predatory, voracious want, pulsating from their very souls every time they're together. Alone, their hunger would build until they explode, leaving behind a total chaos of what could have been. But together," she continued, her eyes taking a dreamy effect, "together they would give in to that need, their undeniable passion, creating a craving so intense that…"

"Cristina!" both singers interrupted the girl, furious.

"See? I told you."

"Arizona, can I talk to you for a moment, please?" Mrs. Robbins asked, nodding towards the office. Her daughter complied. Callie watched as the duo closed the door behind them.

"Are you sure about this?" the Latina asked her mentor, still staring off in the direction the two blondes went in.

"No," he answered.

"No?"

"I'm not certain about any of this, but based on your performances I see no other way. Don't get me wrong, both of your bands did a great job. More than great, even… but I don't think it was good enough to win first place. We need a little bit of magic, and I think the group we came up with has the best shot at that."

"Okay, yeah, deep emotional wisdom and crap," Cristina mumbled. "I want to talk about something way more important."

The man looked at her, the corners of his mouth curving into a barely noticeable smile. Eventually, after all the practices they'd had together last year, Webber had gotten used to the girl's odd behavior. He'd never tell anyone this, but he actually found it refreshing.

Deciding to humor the girl, he responded. "And what would that be?"

"How far superior I am to that pixie bitch," she answered with a short nod.

Everyone's quiet laughter was cut short when a high-pitched voice yelled from the office.

"No mom. Hell no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no," said a voice Callie figured was Arizona's.

"Arizona, you can tell me," the older blonde responded.

"Mother, I am not sleeping with Callie! There's no voracious want, flowing desire, kinky chaos or whatever. I swear!"

"But Cristina said…"

"She was kidding, Mom. She was giving us a hard time in that weird way she does. There's nothing going on," Arizona's exasperated voice tried to explain.

Callie turned to the other people in the room, wanting to know if they were catching this too. Mr. Webber's mouth was hanging open. The Latina figured he was torn between wanting to let the mother and daughter know their conversation could be heard, and not wanting to interrupt.

Callie's friends were staring in the direction of the yelling, eyes wide. Cristina was hunched forward in her chair, listening as intently as if she were watching an action movie.

"Now sweetheart, I understand what you're going through. When I was your age…"

"Oh God, no… we are not talking about this."

"…your father and I…"

"No talking! There will be no more talking. Silence, woman. Silence!"

"Now really, Arizona, you took that sexual education class."

"Just because I know how it works doesn't mean I want to hear about it. Listening to the sex ed. teacher, that elderly old woman, talk about it was scarring enough. I don't want to hear it from my mother, too."

"Really Arizona… with the way you two act together, it really would make sense. She's a very attractive girl; I can see why you'd like her."

"Just because I like girls doesn't mean I'm going to fall for every single one I come in contact with. Why does everyone confuse annoyance with lust? I mean, yeah she's pretty and talented and nice enough, but she's also stubborn, egotistical, and the most frustrating person I know. There's nothing going on between me and Callie… Callie and myself… Calliope and I. I promise, Mom."

"Okay, if you say so, Arizona… but if something comes up…"

"We're done with this," Arizona announced, pulling the door open as she hurried out. Immediately, Mr. Webber stood up and asked Mrs. Robbins if she'd step outside with him.

When her mother was safely out of the room, Arizona sighed and dropped her head into her hands. Taking in the silence, she peeked between her fingers at the other girls who were all staring at her.

"What?" she asked with a muffled, frustrated tone.

Everyone looked at Callie, expecting her to do something. Wetting her lips, she looked up at Arizona, trying to piece together what she'd say.

"Uhm, Arizona…" she began.

"What?" came the short reply.

"That office isn't sound proof."

Arizona's eyes went wide as a blush instantly appeared on her cheeks.

"Oh."

* * *

Arizona walked along the sidewalk, one hand holding an umbrella while the other was shoved in her pocket to protect from it from the cold. Shivering, she cursed herself for not getting a ride home with her mom. She had told her that she really didn't want to stop by the supermarket right now and would prefer going straight to the house.

She hadn't told her mother as much, but she was still a shaken up by their last conversation and didn't want to have to talk about it any further. She just wanted to lie on her bed and sleep for the entire weekend.

Back at practice, she froze. She was embarrassed. It took her awhile to realize not only did her classmates hear about the awkward delusion her mother had, but they also heard her confess she was attracted to girls. Though she knew Callie also liked the fairer sex, she wasn't sure if the other girls would be okay with it. They didn't seem like the homophobic type, but neither did her friends back at her old school, the one before Mercy West.

Arizona wasn't ashamed of herself. She was out and didn't really care who knew it. She just preferred people found out her way, and not from overhearing a misunderstanding she'd had with her mother.

When Mr. Webber and her mother reentered the room, the man congratulated them all on their amazing performances. An awkward Meredith got her and Teddy's email addresses and mentioned something about a chat she'd link them to tonight. Socially, she really didn't want to talk to any of them after what happened, but musically she knew she had a responsibility to the band.

Arizona stopped walking when she noticed a small coffee shop. Figuring she could use a nice warm coffee, the blonde closed her umbrella and slipped inside.

After getting the coffee, she sat down at a table and pulled out a book she'd gotten from the library about song writing. She didn't even notice when someone sat across from her.

"Hey," the newcomer chirped, causing Arizona to jump slightly, nearly spilling her coffee. The stranger stilled the cup and shot her an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that."

Arizona was floored. The girl in front of her, who appeared to be her age, was beautiful. Her auburn hair was pulled back in a messy, yet perfect, bun. Her light green eyes sparkled with mischief and the blonde found herself drawn in by the light spray of freckles that lightly dotted the bridge of her nose and upper cheeks.

She wanted to release those wavy tresses and run her fingers through them. Instead, she smiled and put down her book.

"No worries," she replied.

The brunette studied Arizona's face, making the girl squirm. "You look familiar. Wait, are you Arizona Robbins?"

Her eyebrows raised in surprise. It wasn't often she was recognized by a complete stranger, especially one so attractive.

"Yes, I am she… her… me… that's me," she stuttered. The girl chuckled softly.

"I'm Kristen. You know, I saw your band perform at the competitions last year."

"You were there?"

"I performed there, too."

Arizona hadn't expected that. "Really? What band?"

"Sexed-up Stalkers.' I'm the singer."

The blonde choked on her coffee. She had been incredibly distracted at the music festival, but could still recognize the name. "You guys got to the final rounds!"

"Yeah," the girl laughed, "but finished in third."

"That's amazing," she sputtered in awe.

"Hey, I remember you guys being pretty damn spectacular, too."

Arizona's smile turned to a frown. Was this girl joking with her?

"We didn't even make it past the first round."

"You and I know that means nothing. You were better than half the bands that got into the second round. It was just a bad luck of the draw that you had to go up against 'Frenzy Attraction.'"

Once again, Arizona was shocked. She wasn't expecting Kristen to remember how Callie's old band defeated them early on.

"Yeah, we knew we were in for a rough time when we found at we'd be going up against them."

"They were pretty amazing. In fact, I have a couple of their songs on my I-pod. I heard they broke up though."

Confused, she replied, "the band?"

"No," the girl shook her head before clarifying, "Callie and Erica, the lead singers."

"Yeah, from what I've heard Callie say, it sounds like Erica left her."

"Wait, you know Callie Torres?"

"Yeah, do you?"

"I talked to her briefly after we beat them in the second rounds. She seemed really cool. Erica seemed a little off, though… So, how do you know Torres? Did you guys talk after you performed?"

"Uhm, no. I knew of 'Frenzy Attraction' before the competitions. You know how each band that makes it into the rounds has advertising posters made of their group?"

"Yeah, I have mine above my bed."

"Well, I used to have some copies of theirs hanging in my room. After everything happened, I took them down. They're probably now collecting dust in my closet.

"Aww, sore loser?" The girl teased, earning her a gently shove from the blonde.

"No, it's complicated," Arizona informed.

Kristen nodded. Arizona was relieved when the girl didn't ask any further questions about it.

"Arizona?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't move," the girl whispered, as she fingered the blonde's curly locks. Arizona blushed and shyly looked away. "You have something in your hair."

Bringing her hand back down, Kristen held a small piece of paper between her pinched fingers. "Is this yours?"

"Stupid Calliope," Arizona muttered, taking the white pellet before dropping it on the table.

"So, will I be seeing you in the competitions this year then?" the girl asked. Arizona nodded.

"I believe so, our band just got a bit complicated, though."

Kristen's brow furrowed. "How so?"

"Well, our school and another school got merged."

"I see. So, how did that work out?"

"That's the thing, that's how I met Callie."

"You're kidding…"

"Nope, not at all. At first we had to compete, but our bands ended up getting merged anyways. April and Reed, my old band's pianist and drummer, they're both out. The rest of the group is made up of Callie's band."

"That's seriously way too much drama for a first week of school."

"Tell me about it," Arizona laughed.

After taking a quick look at her cell phone, Kristen looked back up at Arizona. "I really should get going. It was really nice talking to you." Disappointed, the blonde nodded.

"Same… perhaps we'll run into each other again sometime?"

Kristen nodded, flashing a coy smile as she briefly rested her hand over Arizona's. "I would really, really like that."

* * *

Rejuvenated from the conversation she'd had with the awesomeness that was Kristen, Arizona skipped into her bedroom. Since her split up with Joanne, the blonde had only had one crush. It didn't go so well.

She threw her backpack off and jumped onto her bed, opening the laptop that had been resting on her pillow. Bored of the songs she'd been listening to on repeat lately, Arizona clicked on an older playlist. It took a moment for her to recognize Callie's unique, powerful voice.

She had every song 'Frenzy Attraction' had ever put up on iTunes.

She, Arizona Robbins, had once been an obsessive, idiotic Calliope Torres fan girl. She couldn't help the crush she had developed on the gorgeous Latina. She used to read from the band's website religiously, wanting to get to know more about her.

Considering she had a girlfriend at the time, the blonde had figured it was just a small thing, like one might have on their favorite character on a TV show. Still, she started working her ass off, wanting to gain the opportunity to meet the beauty.

She made it to the rounds. Originally, when she found out she'd be competing against the object of her affection, Arizona felt like she was in a dream. That was, until she saw the Latina and Erica Hahn kissing during a performance. The website never mentioned anything about that.

The blonde didn't understand why she felt betrayed. She knew Callie's relationship was none of her business, but still, it hurt. She and Joanne had recently broken up, but they were still performing together. Arizona figured, if she got lucky, she might be able to befriend Callie and possibly a romance would blossom from that. There obviously was no chance of that now.

Still, Arizona couldn't blame Callie for that. Callie didn't know she existed…yet. She decided to do her best in her performance to impress the girl. While on stage, she looked out at the audience but didn't see the brunette. When she finished her performance she realized the Latina wasn't there. The bitch couldn't be bothered to watch her competition's performance.

Here Arizona had been working so hard to meet her role model, only to realize the girl was a self-loving twit. The only person that knew about it all had been Teddy. Her best friend tried her best to subdue Arizona's anger, but it obviously didn't work. Her first art class with the Latina proved that much.

Remembering Meredith mentioned something about a chat; she pulled up a web page and put in the address for her email. She clicked on the attached link, a pop-up appearing a second later. Entering 'AZ' as her screen name, she hit enter.

_AZ has entered._

**TwistedSister#1: **Unwanted Unicorn

**G.: **Finally you showed up! I told them you would. =D

**RockStar: **Nice you could make it.

**AZ: **Sorry, sorry. What's going on?

**TwistedSister#1: **Flavor Ball.

**Red: **They're trying to come up with a good band name.

**AZ: **And you decided on Flavor Ball?

**Red: **No, Cristina's been using a band name generator for a week now to find a good name for us.

**AZ: **And Flavor Ball is considered a good one?

**TwistedSister#1: **Eagle Samba

**Red: **It's a lot better than most she's mentioned.

**AZ: **I'm getting a little confused with all the screen names. Who's who?

**TheNazi: **I'm Bailey

TwistedSister#1 = Cristina

TwistedSister#2 = Meredith

G. = Teddy

RockStar = Callie

Red = Addison

**TwistedSister#1: **Intimate Isotope

**AZ: **Ah, I see…

**TwistedSister#1: **Scented Libido

**RockStar: **Cristina, we are not calling our band The Scented Libido.

**AZ: **For once I'd have to agree with Callie.

**TwistedSister#1: **Un-named Lunch

**TwistedSister#1: **Tuxedo Elevation

**TwistedSister#1: **Manly Relief

**TwistedSister#2: **So what do you think Reed and April are gonna do?

**TwistedSister#1: **Psycho Bitch

**TwistedSister#1: **...that was directed towards bitchy pixie, not a band name.

**G.: **Knowing Reed, she's going to be an ass for awhile. I kinda feel bad from Kepner, though.

**TwistedSister#2: **I don't.

**TheNazi: **Meredith hates when people share too much information.

**RockStar: **Funny, I remember her ranting on and on last Sunday about her lack of underwear.

**TwistedSister#2: **I did not!

**TwistedSister#1: **Did too, I remember. We were just minding our own business, being sophisticated ladies, when Meredith decided to give us way more information than we ever needed.

**TwistedSister#1: **Sonic Flesh, Character of Spleen, Tickling Alien

**TwistedSister#1: **…

**TwistedSister#1: **Callie wants to tickle Arizona's alien.

**AZ: **…

**RockStar: **Sometimes I really hate you, Cristina.

**AZ: **…Seriously, I just ate.

**RockStar: **What are you implying?

**AZ: **One would hope it'd be obvious.

**RockStar: **Asshat

**TwistedSister#1: **Whore

**RockStar: **…that was actually directed towards Arizona…

**TwistedSister#1: **Oh…

**TwistedSister#1: **It's still true.

**RockStar: **Is not.

**TwistedSister#1: **Finding Lamp, Application Airhead, Hot Heat

**Red: **Your generator is kinda pervy.

**RockStar: **Application Airhead definitely sounds like Arizona's kind of band.

**TwistedSister#1: **Spelling Sperm

**AZ: **I think we should be called Donuts.

**RockStar: **Lame.

**G.: **That's just weird…

**AZ: **There's a band called Bread, I don't see why we can't be Donuts.

**Red: **There's also Korn.

**TwistedSister#2: **Korn's cool because they spell it wrong.

**TwistedSister#1: **Grynding Karrot

**AZ: **We could spell 'donuts' differently...

**RockStar: **Great, we can be 'Doe Nuts.'

**TwistedSister#1: **I like it!

**TwistedSister#2: **You would…

**TwistedSister#1: **Bacon of the Reversal Resurrection, Feral Believer

**AZ: **Ugh, I'm never having donuts ever again…

**G.: **Liar.

**AZ: **Maybe…

**TwistedSister#1:** Imprisoned Climax

**TwistedSister#1: **Huh, that sounds like some kinky sex book.

**Red: **It made me think of chastity belts

**TwistedSister#1: **Callie Torres and the Imprisoned Climax.

**AZ: **I'd read that.

**RockStar: **…

**Red: **Best seller, I'm sure.

**G.: **Sequel = Callie Torres and the Hot Heat

**TwistedSister#2: **Callie Torres and the Manly Relief

**Red: **Callie Torres and the Scented Libido

**AZ: **Callie Torres and the Intimate Isotope

Callie Torres, having just failed her chemistry exam, must go in for a little extra "tutoring" from her exotic science Professor.

**TwistedSister#1: **Callie Torres and the Spelling Sperm

Callie's male friend finds a new way to help Callie study for her spelling test.

**AZ: **Callie Torres and the Flavor Ball

Practices get a little heated when Callie Torres, captain of her school's soccer team, must help train her new goalie.

**TwistedSister#2: **Callie Torres and the Tickling Alien

Callie Torres is back and out of this world! This time, after being abducted by aliens, the beautiful Latina finds herself in a very interesting predicament.

**RockStar: **…jerks.

**RockStar: **I'm not sure which is more disturbing… that my friends are coming up with sex stories about me, or that Arizona wants to read them.

**AZ: **I didn't mean it like that!

**G.: **Zona, there's really no other way to mean it.

**TwistedSister#2: **Arizona is cast as the alien!

**RockStar: **My friends… and Arizona… are being stupid, and I don't feel good. Not nice, guys.

**TwistedSister#1: **Eww, don't infect me!

**TwistedSister#1: **I mean, oh dear, I hope you're okay.

**RockStar: **Thanks Cristina… really.

**G.: **Now that you mention it, my throat as been feeling a little funny since I got home.

**Red: **Me too.

**RockStar: **…

**TheNazi: **…

**RockStar: **Bailey!

**Red: **You jerk!

**TheNazi: **What?

**G.: **You got us sick with your stupid hacking and coughing!

**TheNazi: **…

**TheNazi: **My bad.

**TheNazi: **Is there still practice at Torres' place tomorrow?

**AZ: **Oh no, no way. I am not going to practice with a bunch of sick people. I have too much going on right now. The outbreak monkey will not infect me.

**TheNazi: **Did you just call me an outbreak monkey?

**G.: **Dude… that was so awesome. Bailey's the outbreak monkey.

**Red: **Outbreak monkey… I kinda like that.

**RockStar: **It has a… interesting ring to it.

**TheNazi: **I will not answer to any animal names.

**RockStar: **That's not what you said last night

**TwistedSister#1: **I don't know… it's not nearly as amazing as Grinding Carrot.

**AZ: **Outbreak Monkey is way cooler than any of those names you listed earlier.

**TwistedSister#1: **Blasphemy! How dare you…

**RockStar: **All in favor of Grinding Carrot?

**TwistedSister#1: **Me

**RockStar: **Anyone else?

**RockStar: **Anyone?

**RockStar: **No?

**TwistedSister#1: **Damn you all…

**RockStar: **How about Outbreak Monkey?

**Az: **3

**G.: **Count me in.

**TwistedSister#2: **It's better than gyrating veggies.

**TwistedSister#1: **Callie Torres and the Gyrating Veggies.

Head Chef Callie Torres is ready to cook up some hot romance with the new chef at her restaurant. Is this a recipe for a disaster?

**Red: **Agreed.

**RockStar: **Bailey?

**TheNazi: **I refuse to vote for a name that was conceived by you mocking me.

**TwistedSister#1: **Bailey said conceived…

**RockStar: **You didn't seem to mind when they were mocking me.

**TheNazi: **It's different. That was hilarious.

**RockStar: **Either way, Outbreak Monkey it is.

**TwistedSister#1: **This is so not fair.

**Red: **Don't pout, Cristina.

**TwistedSister#1: **I should write a rap about this.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know, this chapter was even longer than the last one and took half the time. I really don't know how that worked out…**

**Well, yeah I do. It consisted of going to sleep at 4 a.m. after writing for several hours straight, a couple nights this week. As I mentioned earlier, I really wanted to get this up as soon as I could after the finale. Here's hoping it helped as it was intended to.**

**I seem to write better at night… I also realized when I'm writing something and trying to trying to make it sound all elegant and fancy, the little voice that narrates in my head seems to have an English accent. Big words I didn't even know I knew tend to come out, too. It's all incredibly odd. **

**So, now that you've finished the chapter, I'd like to mention that the song Arizona's band sang is, in case you didn't know, called "Everybody" and it's by Ingrid Michaelson. Anyone know which scene it's from? +1 point for you if you do. The song Callie's band performed is "Waitin" from Sara Ramirez's EP. **

**I should totally actually keep track of points. The winner could… I don't know… have a small character named after them or something. Or I could write random ode of eternal devotion to you… Rawr rawr reader, rawr rawr.**

**Anyways, I had quite a bit of fun writing this last chapter. ****If I come on later and notice any stories titled "Callie Torres and the *insert band generated name here* …well, I'll giggle a whole lot. **

**So yeah, if you enjoyed the chapter, or have any ideas for me, whatsoever, please review or pm me and let me know. It really does help keep me motivated. I don't bite…hard… I promise.**

**Lots of love,**

**Motley**


	4. Chapter 4

**You Don't Suck**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters. I'm simply having my way with them.

**A/N: Once again you guys have proved just how amazing you are. I know it's said constantly, but thanks to those who read, review, favorite, and alert. Your badassery has been noted.**

**Anyways… I just made a twitter for my writing stuff. If you want to follow me, just search for MotleyRain… that way you can nag me if updates start taking too long. I'll also let you guys know how far I'm into a chapter and when I expect to post it and stuff. Hopefully it'll help me keep these author notes at a decent length. They're getting kinda long. I can't help it… I miss blogging. **

**Oh, and I may start looking for a beta.**

**This past week was pretty intense. I had finals and a lot of family stuff going down. So yeah, sorry if the slight stress is apparent in the writing. On another note, yeah… that's right… I wrote this chapter while I should have been studying. I'm just that awesome… or stupid. I think it's a combination.**

**Chapter 4: Smile and Nod**

* * *

_ Arizona stopped the speeding soccer ball with ease, swatting the projectile out of the air before resting her foot atop it. Seeing the beautiful Latina smiling at her with pride, she couldn't fight the butterflies in her stomach and the way her heart started beating faster._

_ Slowly, the brunette sauntered up to her, swaying her hips. Arizona couldn't help but notice that, even with her soccer uniform covered in grass stains and strands of her hair falling out of her ponytail, Callie Torres was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen._

"Eh, Cristina, don't you think this is getting a bit cheesy?" Meredith asked. The Asian girl looked up from the computer screen, her fingers stilling for a moment.

"Technically yes, but the fans love this lovey-dovey crap. They're addicted to longing looks from afar and torturing loneliness. Seriously, I wrote dozens of fanfics last year about Erica meeting a sad and most unfortunate demise and-"

"You mean like the story where you were a professional fighter and defeated everyone in the band in some huge fighting tournament?"

"Yes."

"The one where you killed off Erica, gave Callie a concussion, broke Bailey's nose, and left me paralyzed?"

"You voted Callie leader of the band. I was hurt."

"So you decided to seek fictional revenge?"

"Yes. Anyways, you've seen how popular these things are. Our fan base has nearly doubled since I started posting these. Shut up and help."

_ Arizona bit her bottom lip, shyly looking up into the girl's soulful brown eyes. "How was that, Captain?" _

_ A light blush flushed over the Latina's features as she recognized the hungry look in the goalie's eyes. "Arizona…" she whispered._

_ "Shh." Arizona rested her hand against the Latina's cheek, watching as the brunette licked her full lips._

"Cristina, this is getting a bit intimate… and awkward. Mostly awkward."

"You think this is bad? We haven't even gotten to the good part yet."

"Anyways, I just can't see Callie being all shy like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Scoot over," Meredith demanded, pushing at her friend's chair.

"Fine, fine," Cristina sighed, moving over. Meredith slid in closer, pressing her finger on the delete button. "Hey, what the hell, Mere?"

"Relax, I'll show you what I mean."

_Arizona bit her bottom lip, shyly looking up into the girl's soulful brown eyes. "How was that, Captain?"_

_Callie smirked when she noticed the hungry look in Arizona's eyes. "Arizona…" she began, her voice dripping with desire._

"_Yes?" the blonde asked, unable to take her eyes off the Latina's lips. Before she knew what was happening, she was pressed up against a goal post, whimpering as the brunette's mouth attacked her neck."_

"Oh, and you thought I was getting too intimate?" Cristina pointed out.

"That's before I realized how fun this is."

"Saying Callie 'attacked her neck' makes her kinda sound like a vampire."

"Oh, add that to the list of fanfics to write next. You know how crazy some people get about the undead."

"Okay."

"_C…Callie," Arizona panted, unable to form a coherent thought. Her hand slipped back and gripped the netting of the goal as she wrapped her other arm around the Latina's neck, needing her closer. She felt strong hands slide down her sides, gripping her hips. Nimble fingertips dug deliciously into her lower back._

"_Please," she moaned. "I-"_

"What do you two think you're doing?" A stern, authoritative voice demanded to know.

Meredith and Cristina froze, staring at each other. 'Oh shit,' Meredith mouthed to her friend.

"Well?" Bailey asked.

"We were just writing," Meredith answered.

"I can see that. Writing what?"

"Calliope Torres and the Flavor Ball," Cristina muttered.

Meredith glanced at her friend, confused. "I thought it was Callie Torres and the Flavor Ball."

"Calliope is a better kinky story name."

Bailey was silent as she stared at them. Uncomfortable, they began shifting in their seats. Absentmindedly, Cristina's eyes flickered towards the computer screen.

"Don't even think about it, Yang. What do you think you're doing? Torres would kill you if she found out."

"Have you looked at the site lately, Bailey?" Meredith asked. When Bailey shook her head in the negative, Meredith pulled up the main page.

"As self-appointed advertisement specialist, I've been writing blogs, putting up basic profiles, setting up forums, coming up with fanfics, and a bunch of other stuff on this site since the original band formed," Cristina explained. "Since I've started writing about Calzona, our followers have soared. It's the big obsession of the competitions this year."

"Calzona?"

"It's the name they've come up with for Callie and Arizona as a couple. There's a section where followers can write their own fanfiction, too," Meredith told her.

"Bailey," Cristina began. "Our followers have doubled in a week. Think about it… by this time next week our fans could triple."

Bailey appeared to be deep in thought, having an internal debate with herself. Meredith and Cristina, knowing this was too big of an opportunity to miss, continued explaining.

The Asian girl double-clicked on the forum link then on the fanfiction link. Moments later, dozens of titles popped up on the screen.

"This is the section where followers can write stories about band members. As you can see, there are quite a few more calzona fics than anything else," Cristina showed her. Bailey leaned in closer, studying the screen.

"What's Teddison?"

"Teddy and Addison."

"Right."

"It all started with just a couple stories I wrote about Roller Girl and our Callie. Suddenly it all multiplied and the fans completely took it over. It's spreading like a wildfire."

"What does rated 'M' mean?" Bailey asked.

"Uhm, that means the story is not suitable for young Bailey eyes," Meredith explained. The shortest girl's eyes widened.

"Callie is definitely going to kill you… after Arizona tortures you."

"It's worth it," Meredith said, with a shrug. "Look at this. They have all kinds of stories. I mean, look here," she pointed at a title. "In this one we're all surgeons and Arizona puts the moves on Callie in a dirty bar bathroom."

"Calzona authors tend to have them kissing in bathrooms a lot. Our fans are weird," Cristina deduced.

"Hey, I'd prefer that," Meredith muttered. "The stories they write about me usually involve me drowning, nearly getting blown up, crashing in an airplane, getting broken up with, sleeping around… I think they're trying to tell me something.

"I just get drunk a lot," Cristina muttered.

Bailey's eyebrows were furrowed as she took in the information. Trying to sway her decision, Meredith added one more thought.

"I was skeptical at first, too, but you know the judges' scores only count as half of the final tally. The audience votes are the other half. The more fans we get, the better chance we have."

This seemed to get her attention.

"Cristina, are there any other stories you planned?" Bailey asked.

"I have a notepad full of ideas."

"Great," she mumbled with a nod. "Okay, I want you two to fill Teddy and Addison in on this, then split the stories up between the five of us. I want compromising pictures and videos. I want us on that site, every night, posting blogs and anything we have on the band's happenings. Cristina, I want you to make a twitter account for our band that the fans can follow, and a second one based entirely on the status of our Calzona relationship. Also, I want you to start making newsletters. You know those tabloids you see at the store? I want rumors and anything that will get attention and draw in more people."

"Uh, okay," Cristina stammered.

"I," Bailey smirked as she started to walk away, "am going to have a quick conversation with someone I think we'll find most useful."

"Right," Meredith replied, a little shocked.

"Oh, and I hope it goes without saying. Not a word of this gets to Torres or Roller Girl," the demanding girl shot over her shoulder before leaving.

"Mere?"

"Yeah, Cristina?"

"I think we've created a monster."

* * *

"I just never thought I'd be in a band called, 'Outbreak Monkey.' I mean, I get that it's a lot better than what the alternative could have been," Callie tried to explain. "But still…"

Addison sighed. "You and I both know Cristina never would have given up with those stupid band generator names. If we didn't come up with something, we'd have ended up being called 'Stabbing Lube.'"

Teddy, who'd previously been having a conversation with Arizona, added, "She tried to get me to sign a petition earlier to get our name changed to 'Quivering Emu'."

Callie nodded. "I suppose Outbreak Monkey is a bit better than that."

"You're just jealous," Arizona huffed, "because I came up with the name."

The Latina was about to deny the blonde's claim when Cristina and Meredith came over. Meredith grabbed Addison's arm and Cristina motioned for Teddy to come, too.

"We need to borrow these two. You guys," the Asian girl motioned between Arizona and Callie, "stay."

The two band mates watched as their confused friends were dragged off towards an all-business, impatient looking Bailey.

"Uhm, should we do something?" Arizona asked, wary.

"And risk angering the Nazi? No thanks."

"Good point," she agreed, watching Teddy nod vigorously at a Bailey who seemed to be very excited about what she was telling them.

"Does this happen often?"

"More than you'd think," the brunette answered, just as the drama teacher stood from her desk. Making her way around the room, the professor started putting students in pairs.

"Torres and Robbins, you're paired up," she stated before walking on.

"Great," Arizona muttered. Rolling her eyes, Callie turned her body away from the blonde, effectively ignoring her for the moment. Looking around she saw that Addison and Teddy were paired up, Cristina and Bailey were together, and Meredith stood next to a boy who looked to be a year or two below them.

"The trust fall is a team building activity designed to, as one would assume, build trust between two people."

As the teacher kept on explaining, Arizona turned and looked at Callie, a cautious, mistrusting expression on her face. Callie smirked and did her best to look innocent. The blonde's eyebrow raised as the Latina began chuckling malevolently.

"Do not let your partner fall," the teacher stressed, before walking back to her desk.

"After you, partner," the brunette offered with a wide smile.

Arizona was about to tell Callie not to drop her when they heard a 'thump' sound. Turning towards the noise, they found Bailey lying spread-eagle on her back. Cristina stood over her, unsuccessfully trying to hide a smile.

"Cristina, what did I say?" the teacher asked from her table.

"Oh, I'm sorry, professor. I thought you said 'Do let your partner fall.' My mistake. I'm so very sorry about that, Bailey."

Arizona giggled at Cristina's fake sincerity.

"I wouldn't laugh," Callie warned. "That could be you in a moment."

The smile was immediately wiped from her face. Hesitantly, she turned away from her partner. Standing with her feet together and arms at her side, as their teacher had instructed, she let out the breath she'd been holding.

"Ready?" She asked, not wanting to catch the Latina off guard.

"Yep."

Squeezing her eyes shut, she slowly started to lean back. Just as she felt her footing give away from under her and a loss of control, strong arms wrapped around her waist. Unable to hold it in, she began to giggle hysterically as she scrambled to release herself from the brunette's hold.

Confused, Callie watched as Arizona squirmed her way out of her arms, stood up, and tried to calm herself. Bewilderment melted into realization as she smirked evilly.

"Arizona?" she asked, using the sweetest voice she could summon.

"Yes?" Callie's tone sent a cold shiver through her.

"Are you ticklish?" she questioned, slowly stepping closer.

"Callie, no," the blonde commanded, backing up as her hands shot out in front of her. "Stay away from me. I mean it."

* * *

"Are you getting this?" Bailey asked, hovering over Cristina's shoulder.

"Shush," the Asian girl whispered. "Of course I am."

Both girls watched the screen of Cristina's camera as Callie's fingers danced over Arizona's sides. The blonde was tucked in a corner of the room, trying to block herself from the Latina's onslaught. Her arms flailed about as she laughed hysterically. Roller girl smacked the brunette's arm, trying to get the girl to stop, but it only seemed to encourage her.

"Get off Callie! You suck. I hate you," Arizona squealed. The Latina simply laughed and continued.

"The fans are gonna love this," Bailey murmured. Cristina nodded.

"These two really make it all too easy."

"Alright everyone, time to switch. Those who fell first will now be catching," their teacher announced.

Cristina turned, noticing the hint of a smile on Bailey's face.

"Oh shit…"

Across the room, Callie had finally released her partner. Doubled over, Arizona took a brief moment, trying to calm herself down. Once she was finished, she looked at the Latina with a mischievous smirk.

"You know, revenge is sweet."

Callie's smile faltered for only a second before reappearing even wider.

"If you drop me, I'm telling your mom you slapped my ass."

"Calliope Torres," Arizona growled between gritted teeth. "You're a jerk."

* * *

Near the end of their lunch period, Bailey slipped into the music room. Callie and Arizona, who were having a heated discussion about the blonde's choice of footwear, didn't seem to notice. Cristina, on the other hand, did.

"Where've you been?" she asked before tossing a grape into the air and catching it in her mouth.

"I was talking to a guy about a thing," she answered vaguely, incase Arizona or Callie happened to listen in on the conversation.

"Oh yeah, that's not creepy at all."

"Shush, Yang," she sighed, sitting down next to Addison. "I'll tell you later."

"So, back to the more pressing matter-" Cristina began, only to be cut off by her red haired friend.

"No, Cristina. We already have a name. We're 'Outbreak Monkey.' I'm not gonna sign your petition to change us to 'The Pleased Goblin,' 'Thingy of the Uninvited Tortoise,' or whatever it was."

"The Pleased Goblin…" the Asian girl repeated, slowly, before pulling out her booklet and taking down a quick note. "That's perfect. I've been looking for a good fantasy story."

"Shush," Teddy warned as Callie turned back towards the group.

"Fine, the roller shoes can stay, but the rainbow gym shoes? No. How am I supposed to focus on basketball in gym? I'm blinded every time you walk by," the brunette chastised.

"First of all," Arizona began, glaring at the other girl, "they're called Heelies. Second, it's none of your concern what I wear. Third, you're blinded by my sheer awesomeness, not the shoes."

"There could be lasting retinal damage."

"You're an idiot."

"An idiot who had 20/20 vision until you started wearing those damn things."

"So you admit your idiocy?"

"I dunno, Arizona," Cristina butted in. "I could see Callie being very distracted by you, especially if you're playing… soccer." She turned to Meredith, a pervy smirk on her face. Her friend, not amused, nudged her in the side.

"What?" she continued. "I'm just saying they may have to take a quick break against a goal post or something while Arizona takes the death shoes off. Callie could help. She has nimble fingers."

The Latina, about to ask if Cristina was on something, was interrupted by the loud ringing of the school's bell. As students began arriving to their class, Callie realized she hadn't seen Arizona and Teddy's ex-band mates around that day.

"Where's Pixie and Kepner?" she asked.

Arizona shrugged. Since the list was posted, she hadn't talked to either of the girls.

"They transferred out of here," Teddy replied, tossing what was left of her lunch in her backpack.

"New school, new band?" Cristina asked.

"I'd think so. Reed's dead set on making it to the competition."

"I don't know. Going to a whole new school just to get another chance seems a bit much to me," Meredith commented.

"Well she better be at the competitions," Yang decided. Her band mates turned to her, surprised. "I want to kick her ass again," she added.

"Ladies," Mr. Webber said, walking up to them. Sloan, Derek, and a younger girl were with him. The girl looked nervous, yet incredibly excited. Her wide eyes darted from one band member's face to the next. "Mark Sloan and Derek Shepherd here are with the Audio Visual class. They'll be making a documentary of your progress from now until the competitions."

Cristina turned to Bailey. "You had something to do with this, didn't you?" she whispered.

"I can neither confirm nor deny that," the shorter girl answered.

"And this," their teacher continued, gesturing to the girl at his side, "is Lexie Grey."

"Wait, Grey?" Addison asked, looking between Lexie and Meredith. "Are you two related?"

"Y…yes, we are," the younger girl stuttered. "We're sisters."

"Half sisters," Meredith added.

"Different mothers," the smaller Grey clarified, speaking a little too fast. "Meredith is three years older than me."

"So you're a freshman then?" Arizona asked.

"Sophomore, actually. I skipped a couple grades," Lexie explained, flustered.

"Weird, I'd think we'd have remembered if Meredith's sister started going here last year," Callie commented.

"I was homeschooled."

"You don't say?" Cristina smirked.

Lexie blushed. "Sorry, I'm just kinda… wow. I mean, you're you. I've been listening to your music nonstop for the last year. And yeah, you're the first band I've listened to that I didn't first see on the Disney channel."

"It's true," her sister confirmed. "She knows the lyrics better than I do."

"You're just… amazing," Little Grey surmised. "I mean, Callie, you look so confident when you sing… and Erica just had this cool calm to her."

"And?" Cristina asked, waiting for her compliment.

Taking in a deep breath, the girl continued. "And you, you're just so wild when you play, yet it's so perfect."

Yang nodded. "She's okay, Meredith. We should keep her."

"Anyways," Webber started. "Lexie here is from the school newspaper. She'll be taking interviews with you guys and writing articles on the happenings involved with the competition."

Before leaving to join Mrs. Robbins, who was helping a student read a particularly difficult piece, the chief turned back to the band's troublemaker.

"Cristina."

"Yes, sir?"

"Play nice."

Cristina waited for the man to leave before turning to Sloan.

"Three feet away at all times, remember?"

* * *

Locked away in one of the band practice rooms, the band mates sat in a line as Lexie prepared to ask them questions. Mark and Derek had set up two cameras and were filming the girl's reactions.

"So," Lexie began, using her best professional voice, "how did your band form?"

The band looked at each other, deciding who would answer. Finally, Bailey spoke up.

"Well, I was Mr. Webber's student teaching assistant last year. Meredith and Cristina were in the school's band, Erica was a classically trained cellist and bassist, and Callie joined the music studies class so she'd have extra time to study guitar. Now, if you were around at the time, you'd know that at the beginning of last year we didn't have a great band for competitions. Our last one had just graduated."

Meredith, Cristina, and Callie all nodded. A smile played on the brunette's lips as she remembered her first meeting with the girl she'd come to know as The Nazi.

"I was the first one she recruited," The Latina spoke up. "Bailey had seen me audition for a musical theater play. She met up with me afterwards, and gave me a lecture on school spirit and giving back to the community. She told me all about her ideas to form a band and how she'd be manager. I have to admit, I thought she was crazy at first, but I told her if she found the rest of the band, I'd give it a shot."

"Bailey knew us from band," Meredith stated, responding for both herself and Cristina.

"Erica was suggested to me by our teacher," Bailey continued. "We went through competitions with that original band last year. Over the summer, Hahn moved to a different school district and, at the beginning of the year, we adopted two blondes to take her place."

"Arizona and I actually auditioned against 'Frenzy Attraction' to see whose band would represent this school. Instead, Mr. Webber and Mrs. Robbins decided to merge us together to make a super band." Teddy rambled.

"Originally I was going to take Erica's place as bassist," Addison added, "…but I just couldn't compete with Arizona's mad skills."

Lexie, who'd been taking notes like crazy, was enthralled by what she was learning. Most girls never met their idols, yet here she was in the same room as hers, both talking and interviewing them. She was finding out information never shared before. She wanted more.

"So, I've heard 'Outbreak Monkey' is your new band name. Who came up with that?"

"I did," Arizona answered.

"I'm still trying to convince them on another name. They won't let me choose. There are so many better ones… like 'Brazen Bacon and the Fajita," Cristina confided.

"Right… So, do you guys have any hobbies aside from music?" Lexie asked as Cristina continued listing band names.

"I like to cook," Callie interjected.

"Really?" Arizona asked, impressed.

"Yep, I'm a stud in the kitchen."

"…Sensual Energy, Bushy Teeth…"

"Cristina spends hours online, looking up names for our band on a generator," Teddy mentioned.

"…Hobo Pirate, National Geezer…"

"Does your band have a leader?" the interviewer wondered.

"Me," both Arizona and Callie answered at the same time. When they noticed, they glared at each other.

"We haven't decided that yet," Meredith insisted with a short nod.

"…Badger Link, Serious Ectoplasm…"

"What's been your most embarrassing experience as a band so far?"

All the girls turned towards Arizona who immediately blushed.

"Uhm, no comment," she muttered.

"…Voyage of the Custodian…"

"Who's the eldest of you guys?"

"I think me," Addison hesitated, looking around at the others.

"Actually, Bailey's a month older," the interviewer corrected. "Then Arizona, Teddy, Callie, Cristina, and finally Meredith."

"Right," Bailey nodded. "Maybe you should be answering these questions."

"Do you guys have any performances coming up?" The question was more for Lexie to know than for the interview.

"I'm in negotiations with some people. It looks like 'Outbreak Monkey' will debut their first song at the opening of the carnival next week," Bailey announced.

"What? Since when?" Callie wondered out loud.

"When did that happen?" Arizona added.

"Uhm, during the first half of lunch?" their manager answered.

"…Hidden Ecstasy…"

Noticing the surprise and confusion, Lexie looked down at her pad and took a quick note. "Are any of you guys in a relationship?"

Cristina stopped her listing of names as her eyes flitted over to Roller Girl and Callie.

"Don't even, Yang," Arizona warned.

"Jerks," the Asian girl muttered, before nodding 'yes' to the camera.

* * *

Callie walked into the local music store where some of her band members decided to meet, Cristina close behind her. She couldn't believe Bailey went and booked them for a gig when they hadn't even written a single song yet. Apparently their manager left that part out of the negotiations.

"…Mayo Affiliate…" Yang muttered, still listing off band names. Callie, who had long ago tuned the girl out, spotted Arizona, Teddy, and Addison over by the book section.

Grabbing a book entitled, Song Writing for Dummies, the Latina handed the volume over to the curly haired blonde. "Now, I'm no expert on these things, but I think this would be perfect for you."

Arizona raised an eyebrow, glancing down at the book. "You know Callie, if you wanted the book so bad all you had to do was ask. I'd be more than happy to buy it for you. It's obvious it belongs with you anywa- "the blonde never finished her insult. Instead, she was distracted by the figure she just saw walk in the store.

She stood frozen, a dozen different thoughts telling her to run, but she found herself unable to move. Any hopes for a quick escape were dashed when the girl noticed her and made her way over.

"Hey, Arizona," the girl politely greeted. Noticing the blonde's company she nodded to them. "Teddy."

"Uhm… hey," Roller Girl lamely responded, taking note of the confused expression Callie wore. "How've you been, Joanne?"

"…Bovine Price, Sensational Shifter…"

"I'm doing really well. I'm just picking up some stuff for my new band. They should be here soon," Arizona's ex explained, awkwardly. Taking another less than subtle peek at the two girls she didn't know, she returned her attention back towards Arizona, a knowing smile on her face.

"This is Callie and Cristina," the blonde introduced, picking up on the girl's odd body language. "Our bands were merged together."

"I see," Joanne commented. Having been in a relationship with the blonde, she knew about Arizona's old obsession with the Latina. She'd always found it oddly charming, but the pleading look in her ex-girlfriend's eyes told her the girl didn't want her current company to know about it. "It's nice to see you both again. I'm Joanne. I used to co-lead with Arizona last year."

"…Spoon Crew, Virus Functional…"

Callie wasn't entirely sure why the two ex-band mates were so awkward with each other. Shrugging, she figured she'd ask Teddy later. "Nice to officially meet you," Callie responded with a smile, hiding the fact she didn't remember the girl at all from the previous year. "You're looking great… have you gotten taller? You look like you have."

Arizona elbowed Callie in the side, muttering for her to be quiet just loud enough for the Latina to hear.

"…Pot of the Blissfully Erect, Girlfriend Fixation…"

Catching the odd interaction, but not what Arizona whispered, Joanne's eyes widened. "Oh, are you two a couple?"

"What?" the blonde exclaimed, louder than she'd meant to. "I mean… what…why?"

"Yes we are," the Latina teased. "Isn't she just adorable? Gosh Arizona, are you trying to hide our little love affair?"

"Callie, you really suck sometimes," Arizona mumbled, her head in her hands. "Like… really, really suck."

"Now Arizona, is that any way to talk to your one true love?"

"…Angry Anteater, Symbol Up Burrito…"

"No, we're not dating. Callie's just being an annoying ass," Arizona groaned. The brunette shrugged.

"I get my fun where I can."

"…Clockwork Labia, Vibrator Orchestra…"

Curious, Joanne got a little closer to Callie. "Does she have Tourette's Syndrome?" the ex asked, gesturing towards Cristina. Callie eyed her friend.

"Yes, yes she does," she decided.

"Bitch," her Asian friend muttered.

"See?"

Joanne's attention was temporarily focused elsewhere when a couple girls made their way into the store. Getting their attention, she waved to them. The two teens walked over as they idly chatted with each other. Joanne grabbed one of the girl's hands and pulled her close.

Smiling at Arizona, she nodded her head towards the girl who now stood next to her. "This is my girlfriend, Abbey," she cooed, adoringly. She rested her hand on the other girls shoulder. "And this is-"

"Erica?" Callie asked disbelieving. The Latina's ex stood staring at her, frozen.

"Callie?"

* * *

After a few awkward words, Callie excused herself. Outside the shop, she leaned against her van, arms wrapped around her waist. She tried to focus on her breathing, but knowing the girl who abandoned her in a parking lot was right inside the building in front of her was both terrifying and enraging.

It had been months since the blonde left, yet she still held a power over the Latina. Callie wanted to scream at her. She wanted to insult her, accuse her, and hate her, yet more than all that, she wanted to let Erica in again. She wanted to trust her, but deep inside she knew that was impossible. Erica left once, leaving her a complete mess. Even if they were together again, the brunette would always be guarded, wondering when she'd vanish.

Letting out a frustrated growl, Callie wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand as she saw her ex emerge from the store. Straightening her clothes, she crossed her arms in front of her and acted as though she was watching something going on down the street.

"Callie…" the blonde tried to get her attention. The Latina was disgusted with the shiver of pleasure that rolled down her spine and the want to throw all caution to the wind and kiss the girl.

"The band was wondering what happened to you," she replied, wanting to keep the focus off of their relationship. "I think deep down Cristina misses the constant bickering."

"Callie, I want to talk about-"

"It was hard to replace you," the brunette continued, desperately. "Sloan wanted in, but there was no way The Chief would ever leave him alone with his four favorite students."

"Really, I just want to explain."

"Addison actually did really well. She only played for a couple days, but I was really impressed with her."

Callie looked at the blonde who'd obviously stopped trying to stop her ex's rambling, deciding instead to wait it out.

"Arizona's good though. She's great actually… really fitting in. She can't play quite as well as you, but she definitely sings better," the Latina bitterly laughed.

"Maybe we should start this over," Erica decided, trying to keep the Latina calm. Sensing this, Callie got pissed.

"Oh Erica, it's a pleasure, really," the brunette mocked, venom dripping from her every word. "It's funny how you just showed up out of nowhere. I mean, I knew you were good at disappearing…"

"Look, I didn't mean to-"

"What Erica?" the brunette snapped. "What? Hurt me? Leave me with no explanation at all and needing to explain to the rest of the band why you weren't there anymore? Did you not mean to make me feel worthless, useless, unimportant? If so you really did a crappy job."

"I didn't know what to do," the blonde argued. "I didn't know how to end it. I didn't want to, but I had to."

Callie shook her head, scoffing. "You had to? What the hell does that mean?"

"It wasn't working out, Callie."

"We were fine. We were happy."

"No we weren't. You know that."

"No, everything was good. Then we didn't make it through that stupid round and you decided you'd had enough."

"The competition was just the last straw. You didn't notice. You were oblivious to everything. Obviously, you still are."

"Okay," Callie started, slightly taken aback. "Now you're making it like it's my fault you left?"

"Damn it," Erica muttered, taking a moment to calm herself. "Look, I just came out here to tell you that I will always regret not saying goodbye. It was a cowardly, low thing to do. I don't, however, regret leaving."

With that, the blonde turned and walked back to the store. Cristina walked out just as Erica was about to enter. Bumping her shoulder hard against the ex's as she walked by, Callie's friend completely ignored the girl.

Once the blonde was safely in the building, Cristina leaned against the van, side-by-side with the Latina. Crossing her arms in front of her, she rested her head against the brunette's upper arm.

"Need me to smack a bitch?" the Asian girl offered. Callie choked on a laugh, trying to keep from crying again.

"Not now, but maybe later?"

Cristina nodded. "I'll hold you to that.

* * *

"We met over summer break," Joanne explained, excitedly.

Arizona nodded and smiled. That's what people always told her to do in an awkward position, especially when you don't know what to say.

"It's really nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you," Abbey gushed, making the blonde feel sick.

"The feeling's mutual," Arizona responded, her voice monotone.

"We're just happy, you know?" her ex asked.

She didn't know. Even with Joanne she wasn't completely happy.

"Yeah, I can see that."

"So, what've you been up to lately?"

Arizona Robbins was jealous. She hated being affected like this, she really did, but she wanted to feel the way the couple did. She wanted someone to look at her with adoring eyes.

"Nothing much… just music really."

"Oh, that's nice. Are you and Callie really not a couple?"

Pity, the blonde hated it with a passion, and her ex's voice was dripping with it. Joanne knew she was lonely. She knew she was depressed. She knew she'd give anything to be in their relationship again, even if there was no love there. She knew Arizona missed the comfort.

"No, we're not," she stated, but seeing their sympathetic looks triggered something in her and she responded without thinking.

"I wouldn't say we're a couple yet. It's a little too early in the relationship. We're taking things slow," she lied.

"Oh, I see," Joanne winked. "It shouldn't take too long. It's difficult to resist the Zona charm."

Arizona nodded, awkwardly. "I really should get going," she gestured towards the door. "I have practice to get to."

"Oh, well it was great running into you. I hope we'll see you agai-"

Arizona didn't wait for the girl to finish as she sped away. She didn't think she'd be able to hold back her tears for another second.

* * *

Callie and Cristina, still waiting outside, watched as Arizona sped out of the store, Teddy close behind. When Altman reached for her, the blonde whipped around and shook her head no. Callie couldn't pick up what Roller Girl said to her friend, but saw it was enough to stop the guitarist from chasing after her.

The brunette watched as Arizona hustled into the park across the street. Teddy looked up, noticing her audience.

The taller, blonde girl sighed and leaned her back against the van, next to the Latina.

"Ex issues?" The brunette asked.

"Ex issues," Teddy confirmed.

"Bitches be whack," Cristina nodded, earning her an eyebrow raise from both of her friends. "Uhm, I'll just go head inside," the Asian girl decided, backing away from them.

"She just need some alone time?"

"Yeah, it would seem so," Altman sighed.

A moment of silence passed over them, neither saying a word.

"You know, Arizona wasn't really all that broken up about the break up," Teddy mentioned. "They were friends… really good friends, but they weren't in love with each other."

"Yeah, I know how that is."

The blonde eyed her, curiously. "Erica?"

"Yeah, Erica."

After a pause, the guitarist turned to her band's leader. "I just don't know how to make it right. I'm her best friend. I'm supposed to fix things."

Nodding, Callie rubbed the girl's back. With her other hand, she fished her keys out of her pocket. Handing them to Teddy, she offered, "Take these and grab the other guys. Go ahead and take them back to my place for practice. They all know how to get there. I'll take care of Robbins."

Reluctantly, Teddy took the keys. "Are you sure?"

"Of course," she answered. "I'll bring her back, even if I have to drag her the whole way."

The blonde chuckled, giving the Latina her own set of keys. "I really hope it doesn't come down to that, but it just might."

Just short of the store's door, the girl turned back to Callie. "Are you sure you don't need any help?" The Latina nodded nodded.

"Certain. It may take us awhile, so you guys go ahead and start without us, okay?" she made sure, earning herself a respectful nod.

"Will do, fearless leader."

Sitting down on the bench next to the blonde, Callie leaned back, letting out a tired sigh. Briefly, she took in the view of the fog covered field before turning to the girl.

"What the hell do you want?" Arizona growled, wanting to be left alone.

"Shut up," Callie commanded, closing her eyes. The blonde eyed her suspiciously as they sat in silence for a couple minutes.

Though she knew the other girl would never admit it, the Latina knew Arizona didn't really want to be left alone. She was a social girl and, if left by herself, her thoughts would drive her crazy.

Callie didn't consider herself a friend to the blonde, but she knew the girl needed someone to sit with her. The Latina was a victim to the same grief Arizona was feeling, a feeling only time could heal. Until her band mate could open up and talk, Callie would just embrace the reality that there was nothing they could do at the moment to fix, there was no miracle cure, for rejection.

"You know," Arizona began, a self-deprecating smile on her face, "I didn't love her. I know I didn't love her, but there's just something about knowing you aren't good enough."

Callie nodded, knowing the exact feeling.

"I've been sitting here, trying to come up with reasons," she laughed. "My hair tends to get messy easily. It's also not difficult to offend me. Sometimes I act immature, and I'm constantly taking things way too personally. I'm super clumsy, I hate camping, I over think things, and I know all the words to 'Wannabe' by the Spice Girls."

"Well then I'm definitely screwed."

"How so?"

"If you wannabe my lover, you gotta get with my friends."

Laughing, Arizona couldn't help but smile at the Latina.

"Impressive, Torres, I didn't know you had it in you."

Callie shrugged as another silent period grew in their conversation.

"I wear my heart on my sleeve," the brunette muttered.

"What?" the blonde asked, not sure where the Latina was leading with this.

"I do. I wear it on my sleeve. I get angry really easily and often take it out on the wrong person. I have a hard time forgiving people and tend to hold grudges. I get so caught up in my life, I fail to see how things are affecting those around me," her voice got really quiet, just above a whisper. "I get really lonely sometimes, but my last relationship took so much energy out of me, I'm not sure I have enough patience to try again."

Arizona watched the Latina who was, in turn, confiding in her. She sighed, letting down her guards for a moment.

"She said she was attracted to me, but couldn't love me."

"Joanne?" Callie asked.

"I just want to know why she couldn't. Is there something wrong going on with me that makes me impossible to love? Will anyone ever be able to love me?"

"I've seen Sloan check out your ass a couple times. If that's not love, I don't know what is," the brunette teased, earning her a playful swat from the blonde. This time, they comfortably sat in silence, and though they'd never admit it, they enjoyed each other's company.

"About all that hostility on our first day in art class-"Arizona started, but was interrupted by a ringing sound.

Callie jumped as something in her pocket vibrated.

"Sorry, hold that thought," the Latina muttered. Grabbing her phone from her pocket, she flipped it open.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Callie, we're working on a song," Cristina's voice informed.

"That's great, Yang. What do you want?"

"Oh, yeah… we need something that rhymes well with, 'Arizona and Callie have been gone for awhile. They're probably getting their freak on.'

"Fuck you, Cristina."

"Hey, that doesn't rhyme," the other voice on the phone complained. "But can I get a rain check? I'm awfully tired right now, and I think Arizona would get a bit jealous if she knew."

"Bye, Yang," she concluded, hanging up the phone. Looking back at the blonde, she smiled. "You were saying?"

The moment having past, Arizona shook her head. "Never mind, I'll tell you some other time." She stood up, stretching her back. "Where's everyone, anyways?"

"Back at my place, waiting for us. I told them to go ahead and start practice when they got there."

Nodding, Arizona gestured towards Teddy's waiting car. "Shall we?

* * *

Meredith sat at her desk, correcting a fanfic story Cristina just sent her. Though she was used to her best friend's perverted sense of humor, she was still shocked as she began reading a chapter all about a seductive pillow fight her two band leaders were having.

Although they actually did end up coming up with a good song at practice while the two were away, Meredith's friend spent the majority of the time trying to convince the rest of her band mates that Arizona and Callie were really off having romantic relations. Hearing this, Bailey ordered Cristina to send out a quick tweet about how the Calzona couple was M.I.A. for their group practice and possibly off having a private moment.

Luckily, the two arrived just in time to put the finishing touches on their new song's lyrics. When the Asian girl pulled the Latina aside afterwards to ask what they'd been doing, she answered saying that they talked. Cristina was most disappointed and didn't believe it for a second.

A knock sounded at her door and, a moment later, Lexie poked her head in. The timid girl watched her sister, trying to decide if it was okay to talk.

Cutting the girl a break, Meredith greeted her. "Hey, what's up?"

Obviously relieved, the young girl smiled. "Dad's making hot chocolate. He wanted me to check if you wanted some."

Thinking about it for a moment, Meredith replied, "yeah, that sounds great."

Lexie looked around the room, something obviously on her mind.

"Was there anything else?"

"I'm sorry about the interview and everything. Robert, he's head of the newspaper, well… he told me to go talk to Mr. Webber. I had no idea the assignment had to do with your band until I got there," the younger Grey rambled.

"It's okay."

"Like, really sorry. I know you have your things and you don't like everyone getting involved in your things, but I honestly didn't know-"

"Lex," Meredith spoke a little louder, cutting the girl off. "It's really fine. Don't worry about it." Sensing her sister's hesitance, she continued. "It was actually really nice."

A huge smile spread on the young girl's face. Things between her and her sister had always been incredibly awkward. It was nice to be able to talk to her comfortably.

"You have no idea how cool it was… like thought I couldn't breathe cool," Lexie recalled, bouncing.

"I can see that," she smirked.

"Cristina was way scary... Bailey was, too. Oh, and Teddy showed me a couple chords!"

"She did?"

"Yeah, maybe I can start a band," Lexie muttered, her eyes sparkling.

"That'd be cool," Meredith replied, glancing at her computer. "I really should get back to this."

"Oh yeah, of course," her sister squeaked. "Maybe I can do one-on-one interviews with the band later?"

Her sister nodded. "Yeah, I'll talk to the band and let them know."

"Thanks Meredith," Lexie replied before closing the door.

It had been a just over a year since Meredith moved in with her father, and the thought was still odd to her. Before that, she'd only heard the occasional story about the man from her mentally ailing mother. Eventually Ellis Grey's Alzheimer's got to the point that she didn't even recognize her daughter.

Apparently, her father had tried to track her down. He told her that over and over again, and though she believed him, she wasn't sure if she could forgive him. The fact that in her absence he'd made himself another perfect family just made the hurt worse.

Meredith wasn't proud of the way she'd originally acted towards Lexie. She was just jealous. Her sister got the childhood that was stolen from her, so she took it out on the girl. She'd push Lexie away every chance she got, trying her best to ignore her existence.

She couldn't dislike the girl for long. Sure, she was annoying and had this slightly grating tendency to ramble on and on, but she was also sweet and extremely loyal. Now, Meredith was trying to make up for the initial impression she gave.

Of course, she did still get irritated with her sister every once in awhile. The girl was bothersome. That couldn't be helped.

Getting back to work, she started revising sentences and making small grammatical fixes. When she finished, she called her best friend.

"So, what'd you think?" Cristina asked.

"It was pervy."

"I know, right? Are you ready for another chapter?"

"Nope," Meredith replied, shaking her head. "I'm gonna go have hot chocolate." There was a pause on the other side of the line.

"Is that code for something dirty?"

Laughing, she rolled her eyes. "Bye Cristina," she chuckled, flipping the phone shut.

On the other line, Cristina found Bailey's name on her cell, and pushed the 'call' button.

"What is it, Yang?" the girl asked.

"No chat tonight. Meredith's not gonna be on."

"And why's that?" a slightly frustrated voice asked.

"She's busy making sweet, sweet hot chocolate."

* * *

When Callie walked into the art class room a couple minutes late, Arizona tensed.

She had no idea how to act towards the Latina. The blonde had originally assumed the singer was only concerned about herself, but her actions the other day didn't seem like those of a self-involved, attention-loving diva. Instead, Callie seemed concerned and even related to Arizona's problems. It really did confuse the blonde to no end.

Should she be civil? Would that just be weird? Should she thank her and offer to be on the receiving end of a slight meltdown next time?

She was still working the options out in her brain when Callie walked by the front of her desk. Glancing up, not knowing what to say, Arizona was surprised to find herself looking at the beautiful Latina the way she used to before the competitions. She used to be so entranced by the mischievous character the girl had and her warm brown eyes that betrayed her ever emotion.

Maybe, just maybe, Calliope Torres wasn't as bad as she thought.

"Moron," Callie greeted the blonde with a nod of her head.

Nope, the Latina was definitely a bitch.

"Jerk," Arizona retorted.

* * *

**A/N: Special thanks to everyone who gave me ideas regarding this story. I've had it completely outlined from the beginning, but have been doing some major tweaking before each chapter. Keep them coming. **

**Two different reviewers got the scene right in regards to the song "Everything" from last chapter. You both get +1. It was the, "I have a cure for a headache that doesn't involve coffee" scene. **

**There were a couple questions asked. As I can't send PMs to everyone, I'll answer them here. **

**Angie91 – Hey, thanks for mentioning the confusion with American school systems, grades, and ages. ****As juniors, everyone in the band's either 16 or 17, although that's just for this story. Actual age can vary.**

**Awesome Reviewer M – Yes, that is your title. I love you, too because:**

**My sinus infection is gone. **

**You're like… incredibly nice. I'm sure your snorting laughter was most sophisticated.**

**Thanks for the luck on my finals. Sadly, no… my name's not technically Motley. It's a nickname my mother gave me a long time ago and I kinda prefer it to my first name. My middle name, however, really is Rain. Hence MotleyRain… **

**As I mentioned before, reviews truly are appreciated. So, if you enjoyed the chapter, please let me know. I'm not gonna go so far as to flatter you, but I have to say… Those pants you're wearing are most slimming.**

**What? You're not wearing pants?**

…

**Your lack of pants is most slimming.**

**Motley**

**P.S. – I've been thinking of writing up a one-shot. It'd take place during a calzona scene, but be from Cristina's perspective. I'm not sure if I want to work on it now, or finish this story first. Let me know your take.**


	5. Chapter 5

**You Don't Suck**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters. I'm simply having my way with them.

**A/N: Que Pasa, Mufasa?**

**So, sorry about my somewhat lateness in posting. I kinda had issues these last couple weeks. At one point I erased the entire chapter in a weird sleep deprived delusion, then realized the next morning and was… well, I freaked out a tiny bit. I also got my finger slammed in a door by a feisty 13 year old, which made it fairly difficult to type for awhile. Seriously, I was at my piano lessons and wanted to stop, but instead my teacher got me a bandage and told me not to bleed on her keys.**

**Also, I needed my sleepy time. I don't know what it is about those few weeks after school's out, but they always just completely knock me out for a bit.**

**I was also sent back into the past by walking into a magic mirror and had to fight mega sloths to make my way back.**

**Okay, so the last one was a bit of an exaggeration. They may have just been grizzlies. **

**Okay, now that I'm done with my excuses, I just want to say thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorites, alerts, and etc this story. **

**Chapter 5: Vagabonds and Clowns**

* * *

"No."

"It's not that bad, Meredith."

"I don't care. You're not sticking my sister in a monkey suit."

"She doesn't care. She wants to help."

"No, she's just too scared to say no to you. I don't wanna walk around with a girl dressed up as an animal for the rest of the day."

"There's no costume… only ears and a tail, I swear."

"I said no."

"Oh, and little cymbals, but that's it."

"Cristina, seriously…"

"Really, she already looks like a monkey. I don't see the problem."

Arizona watched the verbal back and forth between the two twisted sisters and pouted. The costume was hers and she was planning on wearing it when they performed in half an hour, but Callie refused. When Cristina saw the accessories, she ordered Lexie to put them on. Little Grey, who was slightly terrified of the Asian girl, immediately complied. Meredith wasn't happy about it.

"Torres," Cristina sighed, exasperated, "tell her to let Lexie connect with her inner outbreak monkey."

Callie ignored the girl, all her attention focused on Bailey. The shorter girl looked flustered and slightly ill.

"Is she okay?" Teddy asked. "She looks like she ate something bad."

"They're anatomically incorrect, Altman… anatomically incorrect!" Bailey muttered, shaking her head.

"Okay…"

"Clowns," Callie clarified.

"Their feet… nothing has feet that big in comparison to their body size. It's just not natural… and their noses… and the make-up," Bailey rambled on.

"You're afraid of clowns?" Arizona laughed, earning herself a glare from the band's manager.

"Why'd you decide to have us play at a carnival, then?" Meredith asked.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," the shorter girl huffed. "Lots of people come here. It's a good way to get noticed."

Callie rolled her eyes and looked down at her watch. They were scheduled to perform in a couple minutes as the fair officially opened. Their instruments were already out onstage, giving them a moment before having to go out there. Derek filmed their preparations, conversations, and monkey costume debate while Mark and a couple other students from their class were out in front, waiting to film the song.

"Just let her wear it for the fair, Mere. Afterwards, she can take it off," Cristina insisted.

"Only for the performance," Meredith countered.

"Fine, but only if I get to drag Torres on the Ferris wheel."

"Deal."

"No deal!" Callie interrupted. "I don't do heights. You know that, Yang."

"A deal's a deal, Callie. If you didn't want to go on, you should have said so earlier," the Asian girl shrugged.

"You never gave me a chance before."

"That's your problem."

"I hate you."

"You say that so often I'm starting to think the opposite is true. It's okay, we just can't tell Blondie."

"Bitch."

"Stop using your pet names for Arizona on me," Cristina scolded the Latina, covering the before mentioned girl's ears. "You'll confuse her."

"Fine, whatever you say, Poodle," Callie shrugged, smirking.

"What did you just call me?"

Just as the smaller girl was about to unleash her inner ninja on her friend, Mrs. Robbins stepped into the area through a side door.

After getting to know the girls a little over the past few weeks, she knew not to ask why they looked ready to kill each other, why Cristina was holding the head of a confused Arizona, why Lexie was dressed up in her daughter's old Halloween costume, and why the band's manager looked like she was the potential victim in a horror movie. Instead, used to their crazy antics, she smiled.

"You're on, guys," she announced.

* * *

"_Little piece of me you can't have  
And I know that it's driving you mad  
Little part inside you can't reach  
I'm afraid that's the way it's gonna be_

_There's a part of you that wants to fight_  
_But I never really had the appetite_  
_I feel my feelings won't speak_  
_Words that will be taken upon the breeze_  
_The wind is always blowing"_

Arizona watched Callie sing the first bit of their song, and couldn't help but notice how confident the girl looked. The brunette was dancing around the stage like a complete dork, yet somehow seemed able to make it look incredibly sexy.

She'd seen Callie's band perform on several occasions. The blonde had been entranced by the singer and inspired by the songs. Back then, she would have killed for the chance to perform with her. The beginning of this school year had obviously been a different story.

Though it felt like a curse at first, Arizona was beginning to understand why the bands had been merged. It was sad, but in the short time she'd been playing in 'Outbreak Monkey' she felt more like a member of the family than she had in her old band. It was obviously a severely dysfunctional and slightly violent family, but a family nonetheless. They constantly teased and insulted each other, but Arizona could tell it was a kind of form of affection for them.

The blonde was brought out of her inner musings when the melody started changing. Taking a deep, steady breath, she stepped forwards towards her own microphone, ready to join in on the chorus.

"_Pieces falling from me  
You can have them for free  
I've never felt so complete  
Pieces falling from me"_

Arizona smiled as she felt her voice harmonize so perfectly with Callie's. Musically, they really were an unexpected pair, but, as Mr. Webber had predicted, there was something magic there. She'd never admit it to the Latina, but she definitely felt an artistic connection.

She watched the brunette back away from her stand, waiting for Arizona to sing the next part.

"_Though you try your best you ever fight  
Little pieces that have been left behind  
Last, last piece of the jigsaw  
All the others scattered upon the floor_

_So you try to pick them all up_  
_Little pieces falling in the dust_  
_Little part of ash we don't need_  
_So leave it to be taken upon the breeze_  
_The wind is always blowing"_

Once again Arizona and Callie's voices blended together as they again sang the chorus. This was nothing like the last time she sang. She could still remember the feeling of being so completely numb throughout the audition. This time, singing with her new friends, was entirely different. She could feel the music surround her as she surrendered to it. A rush of pure adrenaline pulsed through her and she felt alive. An infectious smile spread on her lips. She wasn't sure how or why, but in that moment the deep depression Arizona had been stuck in for months weakened.

* * *

"Is it over yet? Oh God, it has to be over. Why the hell did I let you drag me on this thing? You're a bitch… a grinding carrot obsessed bitch," Callie muttered, her eyes clenched closed. "You suck so bad, Cristina. You're an ass.

Callie, who sat next to her friend, was high above the ground on the fair's Ferris wheel. Cristina, who was sitting next to her and unable to hold it in, wasn't even trying to mask her laughter.

"You should see your face right now, Torres," Cristina wheezed. "You're making the same face Bailey made when Mark put the moves on her."

"Fuck you."

"Wow, someone gets a tad bit mean when freaked out. Luckily, it's worth it."

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Oh crap, point the other way, Torres. I swear if you puke on me-"

"Shut up, Cristina. I need you to distract me."

"Sinning Orgasm, Balding Pathogen, Swollen Anatomy."

"Damn it. This is not the time for your pervy band names."

"They aren't pervy! They're just artistic."

"That's what all the porno directors say."

"Fine, puke for all that I care," Callie's friend pouted, crossing her arms and looking in the opposite direction. Sighing, the Latina took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Cristina. I think your Grinding Carrot is most classy. Now please help me take my mind off the fact that we're a billion feet off the ground."

"Oh, c'mon… it's a million tops."

"Not helping."

"You're not gonna die."

"I know that," Callie huffed. "It just feels like I'm going to."

"Well, "Cristina smirked evilly, "we could always talk about your secret longing for a certain blue-eyed, blonde haired bassist."

"I don't want to talk about Arizona."

"How do you know I wasn't talking about Erica?"

Callie blushed. "Oh…"

"Yeah… you really have a type, Torres."

"I don't like Arizona."

"Sure you don't. That's why you spend all of art class drawing pictures of her." Before it could be denied, Cristina added, "Bailey told me."

"That's different. When I draw her she's usually being mauled by something."

"You're obsessed."

"Am not," the Latina scoffed.

"Whatever you say, Callie."

"I'm serious."

"Well then, what happened last week?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know… The Return of the Slut. The Bitch Strikes Back. A New Ho."

"Are you referring to our run in at the music store the other day using star wars titles?"

"Yes, yes I am. Oh, The Clone Whores! See, it works because both your ex-girlfriends were there."

"Erica and Joanne are nothing alike. They can't be clones."

"Torres, don't ruin this for me."

"My bad."

"Horton hears a Whore."

"I don't think Dr. Seuss would appreciate that."

"So?"

"So what?"

Cristina sighed. "So what happened?"

"You mean after I went off to check on Arizona?"

"Yes, I want all the naughty details."

"Yeah, I'm not telling you," Callie smiled playfully at her friend.

"Torres, you're a tease," Cristina pouted. "You know, it really is a long way down. I wonder what would happen if I started rocking our compartment…"

"We had sweet monkey sex."

Cristina's head whipped around to her friend, a huge smile on her face. "I knew it!"

"Not really, idiot."

"You're a bad, bad person, Callie."

"Yeah, I know."

"Seriously mean… do you have any idea how much money I have riding on you two pulling a Xander and Cordelia… an Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy… a Madmartigan and Sorsha."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, and I don't know who half those people are."

"Fine, like beauty and the beast."

"Who's beauty and who's the beast?"

"Han Solo and Princess Leia."

"Who's the beast, Cristina?"

"Spike and Buffy, Tristan and Yvaine, those people from dirty dancing, pretty much anything written by Shakespeare. That dude was twisted, and that's coming from me."

"I'm the beast, aren't I?"

"Is that your subtle way of saying Arizona is the beauty? Are you trying to tell me you find blondie attractive?"

"Cristina-"

"Callie thinks Arizona's hot!" the young Asian girl screamed out into the open air in front of them.

"Shut up! You set me up."

"Yep, you should be used to it by now."

"One would think I would be."

"Seriously though, do you think she's pretty?"

Callie bit the corner of her lip and looked down at her hands that rested in her lap. Of course she found the blonde attractive. The girl was blessed with supreme hotness, but she wasn't about to tell Cristina that. She wasn't going to tell her that Arizona's eyes were so blue, she often found herself unable to keep any eye contact with the girl because her stare was so intense and electrifying.

"I guess she's ok-" Callie was interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone. The theme song from "Jaws," the song Yang picked to play whenever Bailey called, filled the air as Cristina thrust her hand into her pocket and pulled out the device.

"Go for Cristina."

The Latina watched as her friend's face darkened. The girl's eyebrows furrowed and her mouth slightly parted.

"Is she okay?" the Asian girl asked, seeking any form of comfort.

Callie's mouth went dry. Freaking out, she searched her friend's face for answers.

"I see, we'll be down there as soon as possible. You guys go ahead and go."

Slipping the phone back into her jeans, she turned to Callie, ready to answer the question that didn't need to be asked.

"They're taking Arizona to the hospital."

Callie could have sworn her heart stopped.

* * *

Bailey, Addison, Teddy, Lexie and Meredith sat in a fairly crowded waiting room. As the minutes passed, the girls remained silent, anxious to find out how the bassist was doing. Occasionally Bailey would pull out her cell and send off a quick reply to Cristina who, along with Callie, was on her way.

"They'll be here in a minute," the manager announced as she put her phone away.

Teddy was still shaking. Adrenaline coursed through her body and her heart had yet to slow down from the initial scare. Addison, wanting to comfort her newfound friend, took the girl's hand in her own.

"What the hell happened?" Callie demanded to know as she burst through the E.R. doors and spotted her friends. Cristina was close on her heels.

A shaken Teddy answered. "There was this horse, and her monkey tail. Then she fell off and hit her head."

"I shouldn't have let her take the costume back," Lexie mumbled, looking guilty.

"I'm the one who dared her to ride it," Meredith pointed out.

"What?" Callie asked, completely confused. "Arizona was thrown from a horse?"

"Not exactly," Bailey explained. "She fell off a merry-go-round."

The Latina stared dumbly at her friends. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"With the colorful horses, giraffes, tigers and such?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's just kinda sad." Cristina stated, laughing nervously.

"At first I laughed at her," Teddy muttered. "She took the monkey getup back from Lexie and put it on before getting on the ride. It was part of the dare. She really looked like an idiot," the blonde laughed bitterly at herself. "When she was getting off the carousel horse the tail must've got caught or something. She fell. I laughed. She didn't get up." She stressed the last few words.

"She hit her head," Bailey clarified to a confused Callie. "She was out for awhile. When she woke up she kept asking what happened."

"Kinda creepy," Meredith added.

"What took you guys so long, anyways?" Addison asked, looking at the two late brunettes.

"It was Cristina's fault," the Latina accused. "She forced me onto a ride against my will. We were still on it when you guys called."

"Hey, it was a good distraction for you. You should thank Arizona later," the Asian girl pointed out.

"Where's Mrs. Robbins?" the Latina asked when she noticed the teacher's absence.

"In the back with Arizona and the doctor," Lexie answered. Callie nodded and sat down in one of the various chairs in the waiting room.

She pulled her bag off her shoulder and set it down on the ground, between her feet. Wanting to look over some lyrics she wrote, she was shocked when, after unzipping it, what seemed like hundreds of little paper balls came tumbling out. Opposite the Latina, Teddy giggled softly. Raising an eyebrow, Callie looked up at the girl.

"I quote Arizona when I say this… 'Payback is a bitch, Calliope Torres, Muahaha,' or something like that," the blonde laughed. "You should be honored," she added. "It took her a whole weekend to make those."

"Someone's obsessed," the Latina muttered.

"Don't even start," Bailey poked Callie's side. "Who is it that's constantly drawing Arizona?"

"Exactly, I pointed this out earlier," Cristina agreed.

The vocalist glared at her friend. "Payback may be a bitch, Cristina, but so are you."

The Asian girl shrugged her shoulders. "Did I ever deny it and say I wasn't?"

* * *

After a little over an hour, Cristina was regaling the other girls with embarrassing stories about Callie when Mrs. Robbins wheeled a frustrated looking Arizona out into the waiting room.

"Mom, I said I'm fine. I don't need to be in this wheelchair," the daughter complained.

"You heard what the doctor said, Zona. It's hospital policy," her mom stated. Looking up, the teacher noticed the band plus Lexie sitting, watching them. She couldn't help but smile. "Hi girls."

Hearing her mother's greeting, Arizona glanced around the room, noticing her band mates for the first time, waiting for her. She found herself both amazed and confused. Hell, even Cristina was there.

Noticing their questioning stares, Mrs. Robbins answered, "She has a mild concussion. It shouldn't be anything too serious, but she's not going to be able to go back to the fair today."

Hearing this again, a small pout masked Arizona's features. She'd been looking forward to having fun at the carnival for a long time now.

"What were you guys talking about?" the blonde asked.

Cristina snorted. "I was just telling them about the time Callie showed her entire birthday party her birthday suit."

"Shut up, Yang," the Latina growled. Getting a curious look from Arizona, she tried to explain. "I took a shower and forgot to get a change of clothes. My parents told me they had to pick up Aria. I figured the house was empty. I definitely wasn't suspecting a surprise party."

"Towels," Bailey muttered. "Next time, use one."

"We all popped up and yelled, 'surprise,' and yeah… she definitely was, but so were we," Meredith snickered.

"So, do you remember what happened?" Callie asked the injured blonde, trying to change the subject.

Focusing hard, Arizona gave a short not. "I fell off a horse."

"And hit your head against its ass," Cristina added.

"I did not!" the blonde retorted.

"How would you know?" she asked. "I vote yes for horse butt. All in favor?" The Asian looked around at her friends who gave her puzzled looks.

"Anyways, it wasn't just any horse. It was a carousel horse. You know… the kind little kids seem to be able to ride without a problem," Callie joked. She smirked down at the bassist as they started making their way out of the hospital. "By the way, I enjoyed the surprise in my bag."

Faking a look of innocence, Arizona replied, "I'm sure I haven't any idea what you're talking about, Calliope."

"Save it, Moron. Teddy already ratted you out."

Turning, the temporarily wheelchair bound blonde glared at the other blonde. "Stupid traitor, Teddy."

"Hey," Altman defended, "if you didn't go falling off little kiddy rides, it never would have happened."

As they reached Mrs. Robbins' car, Teddy held the wheelchair as Lexie helped the bassist into the car.

"Oh," the youngest girl remembered, slipping her hand into the bag at her side. She pulled out the cursed object that started all the head injury drama. Taking the fake monkey tail, Arizona glared at it. Angry, the blonde bent over and shoved it under the car seat, out of her sight.

"That's right," Cristina nodded in approval. "You show that traitorous whore who's boss."

* * *

After following the other cars, Callie parked her van outside of what she assumed was Arizona's home. Though far smaller than the Latina's, this house looked warm and inviting. It looked comfortable and relaxing unlike her house.

She couldn't help but feel a slight hint of jealousy. The bassist had an amazing mom who obviously loved and accepted her. She had the house with the white picket fence and daises in the front yard. The blonde had laughter waiting for her at home. Callie had avoidance and a cold detachment.

"You freaked, you know," a voice interrupted her thoughts.

Turning to Cristina, she pulled her keys out of the ignition. "What're you talking about?" she asked.

"Up on that Ferris wheel… when I told you about Arizona getting hurt… you freaked."

Callie rolled her eyes. "Just because I don't like her doesn't mean I want her dead."

"At first I was just playing around, Torres, but seriously… open your eyes or something," she sighed, opening the door and slipping out. The Latina followed the action. "It's really there, you know," she added, leaning against the hood of the car.

"I really have no idea what you're talking about, Yang. That girl came in hating me the first day I met her. Now I think she sucks, end of story."

"That'd make one sucky story," the Asian girl muttered as another car pulled up behind them. After a round of slamming doors, Meredith, Lexie, Bailey, and Addison walked up to the bickering pair.

"Are all the blondes already inside?" the redhead asked. Cristina and Callie nodded.

"Then what are you two fools doing standing around out here?" Bailey eyed them both.

"Arguing, as per usual," the Latina replied, earning herself an eye roll.

"As if I even needed to ask," the short girl muttered as she pushed past them and opened the door to the Robbins' house.

Callie's jealousy grew the moment she walked into Arizona's home. The place smelled like frickin' cookies and there were dozens of family pictures adorning the walls.

The injured blonde was leaning back against the kitchen counter, her hands pressed against the top of the cool surface to help support her. Teddy was sitting at the table and nodded at her friends as they came in. Mrs. Robbins, who had just grabbed an icepack from the freezer, turned and looked at them. She gave them a cheery smile.

"Hello, girls… I figured you went back to the carnival," the teacher confessed.

"Nope, Torres dragged us here," Cristina nodded in the Latina girl's direction. "She said something about needing to be with her one true love as said love goes through the unbearable pain that is obviously going to come any moment now. For all we know this could be their last moment together," she finished, watching intently as Arizona played something on her iPod. It sounded suspiciously like angry birds.

"Oh, that's nice, dear," Mrs. Robbins muttered as she looked in a drawer for a rag to wrap the icepack in.

Taking the cold bundle from her, Arizona gently pressed it against the back of her head. "You guys really should go back to the carnival. I know you've been looking forward to it. I'll be perfectly fine."

"Oh no, I'm staying," Teddy insisted, crossing her arms in front of her for emphasis. Arizona's eyes shifted from her best friend, to Addison, then back to the other blonde.

"No, I think you should go," she hinted.

Unsure, Teddy's focus switched between her injured friend and the redhead. Callie was the only one who seemed to notice the girls' unspoken conversation.

"There was this unicorn at the…," Arizona wracked her brain, trying to come up with a carnival game, "the ring toss. I really want it. Maybe you could go and get it for me."

"I don't remember a unicorn at the ring toss," Lexie chimed in, trying to be helpful.

"Uhm… maybe it was the water gun station."

"No, they only had teddy bears."

"The basketball hoop thing?"

"No," the youngest girl shook her head, growing suspicious. Noticing this, Arizona took to desperate measures for the sake of her friend's love life.

"Oh sweet Cindy Crawford ass," the blonde wailed over-dramatically. "My head… I must have forgotten what booth it was at when I had my near death experience."

Horrified that she may have made the bassist think too hard and thus, given her a headache, Lexie blurted out, "Oh, I think it was at the dart balloon booth."

Arizona was seemingly miraculously cured. "Yeah, the dart balloon booth. How could I have forgotten?" she turned to the lead guitarist. "Teddy, get me my unicorn."

"Arizona…" her friend muttered.

"Teddy. Unicorn. Get."

Sighing in defeat, Teddy stood up. "Fine."

"That goes for the rest of you, too," she commanded, eyeing them all.

After a chorus of 'get well soon,' 'we'll see you tomorrow,' and 'did the doctor give you the good stuff?' her band mates started shuffling out the door. Soon the only one left in the room, aside from Arizona and her mother, was Callie. The bassist jerked her thumb towards the door, gesturing for the girl to skedaddle.

As leader of the band, the Latina felt a certain responsibility for her band mates. Obviously, she and Arizona didn't have the best of relationships. Despite that, Cristina was right earlier. She was terrified when she heard the bassist had been injured and taken to the hospital. She wouldn't leave until she was completely sure the blonde was alright.

There was no way she'd tell her that, though. Hell no. She'd have to lie.

"Look, you bashing your brains out was kinda a blessing in disguise for me," Callie sighed, faking nonchalance.

"How so?" the skeptical girl asked. An interested Mrs. Robbins, who'd been long since forgotten, eagerly watched the interaction.

"If I go back, Cristina will drag me on the Ferris wheel. I hate heights."

"I thought you already did that."

"Nope," Callie lied. Generally she hated lying, but she preferred it to the blonde knowing how inexplicably protective she was of her. "Your face-plant saved me from that, actually."'

"So you're using my injury to get yourself out of personal torture?"

"Yep."

"And I'm going to go along with this why?" she questioned, not sure she wanted to have to spend the rest of the day with the brunette.

"Because if you don't I'll remind Lex that there weren't any unicorns at the dart booth."

"Calliope Torres," Arizona sighed in defeat, "you are a bad person."

* * *

"So, you ever have to go to the E.R.?" the blonde asked, lying back as she watched the Latina pull a desk chair closer to her bed. She really didn't want to get stuck in an awkward silence with the brunette.

"Once, but not because I conked my head on a plastic horse's butt."

Ignoring the jab, Arizona humored her. "Then why?"

"Do you remember that scene from Tomb Raider when she does the aerial ballet in her mansion?"

"After she jumped off the second floor with all the bungee cords and stuff?"

"Yeah, I tried to reenact that."

The blonde grimaced. "Ouch."

"Minus the bungee cords."

"Double ouch."

"Yeah, I ended up breaking my arm in three places."

"I guess we both have embarrassing war stories," Arizona laughed.

"Yeah, but at least mine happened when I was still in elementary school."

"Shush."

Callie chuckled to herself. When neither said anything, she glanced up at the blonde who was staring awkwardly at her hands. Biting her bottom lip, she decided to ask the question she'd been wondering for awhile now.

"Why do you hate me?"

Arizona jerked upright, her surprised, blue eyes looking straight into Callie's brown ones.

"I don't hate you, Callie," she answered automatically. She was a little surprised by the answer, but as she said it she knew it to be true.

Arching an eyebrow, the Latina smirked at her. "You have an odd way of showing it."

The blonde nodded, looking down at her blanket as she thought of what to say.

"I was jealous," she mumbled, half hoping the girl wouldn't hear. It was true, she was jealous… but of a different blonde bassist, not Callie.

"So it wasn't because I'm self obsessed then?"

"Oh, you are," Arizona laughed, "and that was a part of it, I guess. It just wasn't all of it."

Shrugging, the Latina nodded. "I guess I'll take it."

"It doesn't mean I don't dislike you," she quickly added. "It just means I don't despise, loathe, and abhor you."

"Likewise."

Arizona rolled her eyes, and then looked back down at her hands. "I don't think it'd be physically possible for me to hate you… at least not after what you did after what happened with Joanne and all."

"Well, I'm kinda in a similar boat as you with Erica. Anyways, we're band mates now. I'm allowed to be a jerk to you. Outsiders aren't."

The blonde laughed at the girl's reasoning. "Nice to know," she nodded.

Arizona knew most things about Callie's old band. She had immersed herself in all things Frenzy Attraction. She didn't, however, know exactly what went on with the whole Erica thing. Oddly, she found herself curious.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened between you two?"

The brunette was slightly taken aback. She didn't think Arizona wanted to know about her personal life. Figuring, "none of your business, bitch," wasn't a very appropriate answer, she decided to just tell her. Most of the band knew the whole story already, anyways. If she really wanted to know, she'd eventually find out everything, along with all the distorted facts, from one of them.

"I didn't really notice her until the band formed. I saw her around school a couple times before, but I just never really thought twice about her," Callie explained. "Eventually we became friends and I wanted to, for the first time, actually let myself have a relationship with another girl. It just seemed worth the risk," she paused for a moment. "You know, if you asked Cristina about all this you'd get this epic tragedy of how an innocent fair maiden was tricked into a relationship by a ravenous demon bitch."

"Poor fair maiden Erica."

"You're a jerk."

"So what happened?"

"You mean how did it end?" The Latina asked. When she received a nod in confirmation, she shrugged. "It was the final day we performed, actually."

"She broke up with you at the competitions?" the shocked blonde asked, remembering seeing them kissing that very day.

"Not at the competitions. It happened later, when we got back."

"Oh."

"In the school parking lot."

Arizona winced. "Ouch."

"I actually didn't know we were over until later. Before running into her at the music shop, the high school that day was the last place I'd seen her. She just disappeared after the fight."

When the blonde didn't say anything, she continued. "Anyways, at the store last week… she said I didn't see things. I didn't notice the problems or something. Apparently I was deluding myself."

"Were you?"

Callie laughed. "I wouldn't doubt it. I've been told a few times I'm a tad bit oblivious." The Latina looked up at the blonde; Arizona's soft curls bouncing gently as she slowly nodded her head.

"What about you and Joanne?"

"I guess it's only fair that I tell you about that now."

"Yep," Callie confirmed with a smug smile.

"No need to look so proud of yourself."

"My expression hides my inner turmoil and tears."

Arizona giggled. "You're a horrible liar, Calliope."

"Oh fine," the brunette sighed, waving her hand around. "I love gossip and am a very curious person. Now please, give me all the dirty little details about you and your ex slut."

"Fine, but none of this leaves this room. No telling anyone what I'm about to say."

"Even Cristina?"

"Especially Cristina."

Callie rolled her eyes. "Well where's the fun in that? Seeing Yang's reaction is half the fun."

This time Arizona smirked. "Those are the terms, Torres. Take them or leave them."

"You don't play fair," the Latina pouted.

"So?" the blonde asked

"Ugh, fine," the brunette conceded. "Now give me details."

"We dated. It was nice, and then it sucked. We broke up."

"And?"

"And, that's it."

"You suck at telling stories. That's cheating."

"How's that cheating? I already told you how it ended last week."

"Whatever, that means I win."

"What?" Arizona questioned, not sure she heard right.

"I win."

"This is not something you can win or lose, Callie."

"Shut up. I win."

"You're a moron," the blonde sighed, shaking her head.

"Perhaps, but I'm the moron who wins."

"Yeah, yeah…" she muttered. When she sensed another awkward silence coming along, she figured she might as well put the time to good use. "Hey, you have any songs we could work on? Maybe we could write something."

"I guess that'd be cool," Callie grabbed a notebook out of her bag which was perched at the foot of Arizona's bed. Looking around, she spotted a guitar in the corner of the room. "Mind if I use that?" she asked, gesturing towards the acoustic.

The blonde looked hesitant for a moment before saying, "that's actually my brothers."

"Oh, do you think he would mind?"

Arizona gave a sharp, short laugh and shook her head. "I doubt that," she chuckled.

Confused, Callie looked at the girl, then at the guitar, then back at the girl. The blonde, realizing how puzzling that must have been, shrugged her shoulders. "No, I don't think he would mind at all. Go ahead."

The Latina gently grabbed the old guitar and positioned it in her lap. She winced as she plucked an extremely out of tune 'E' string and immediately began tuning it.

Arizona watched the girl intently. No one had played the thing in years… at least, not since her brother died. The last time Tim visited he'd tried to teach her a few chords, an action which she'd found quite laughable since he could barely play himself.

The brunette looked up at her and frowned. "Hey, it doesn't sound that bad, does it?"

The blonde was puzzled at first, until she realized she was crying. Embarrassed, she quickly wiped at her eyes with the back of her hands. She hated that Callie had seen her so weak yet again.

"Sorry, it's my head," she lied. "It just hurts a little."

The Latina stopped playing. "Ah, sorry," she muttered, muting the strings.

"No, the guitar is nice and… relaxing. Don't stop," she whispered. It was like she'd cursed herself. The moment she fibbed, her head started pounding.

Callie nodded and started playing again. Arizona closed her eyes and focused on the beautiful intro the Latina was playing.

"What's that?" the blonde asked, not recognizing the tune.

"Just something I've been working on for awhile," the brunette replied.

"It's beautiful."

Callie looked up, surprised, but continued to play. She couldn't remember if Arizona had ever complimented anything she'd done before.

"Thanks."

"Does it have lyrics yet?"

"I have a little bit written, but it isn't near done."

"Can I hear it?"

Once again shocked at the blonde's seeming interest in her music, Callie replied, "sure."

Starting from the beginning, she waited for her cue to start singing.

"_All of these lines across my face  
Tell you the story of who I am  
So many stories of where I've been  
And how I got to where I am"_

Arizona peeked her eyes open when the singing didn't continue after that. "Why'd you stop?" she pouted.

"That's all I've got written so far. Usually once I get there Cristina starts making the lines pervy."

"I'm not surprised," she laughed. After a moment, she added, "you really should finish it, Callie."

Smiling, the brunette nodded. "I'll see what I can do, then."

"Good," the blonde nodded. "Do you have anything else?"

"Uhm," the Latina thought. "I have a few others I've finished, but they're not anything for the band to play."

"Plan on going solo on us, Torres?"

"Hah, no… they're just songs I needed to write for myself, you know?"

"Would you play one for me?"

Callie bit her bottom lip. "Sure, I guess so," she replied. Wracking her brain, she made a mental run through of the songs she'd written lately.

Arizona snuggled deeper into her blankets, mesmerized by how easy the Latina made playing the guitar look. She studied the girl's features, unaware of what she was doing.

A few strands of the brunette's hair, which was held back in a ponytail today, hung down, framing her face perfectly. Her days old black nail polish was starting to flake off, either from age or her constant instrument practice. Her soulful brown eyes were fixed on a point on the wall, not knowing where else to look.

"_I want to disappear  
Far from the folks I know  
I want to get an answer  
To why I was even born  
No one here can tell me  
What's been haunting me all my life  
Well this rat race has left me limping  
As I balance on the edge of the knife_

_Why am I here?_  
_Oh what should I do?_  
_Well is this the point I'm trying to prove?"_

The blonde's eyelids grew heavy as she listened to Callie softly sing. She couldn't focus on the words or the meanings behind them, but the way the Latina sang them so passionately left her in awe. She really could listen to the girl sing forever and never get bored of it. That was yet another thing she'd probably never tell her.

"_Well if there's a god in my head  
Then there's a devil too  
How can I tell the difference  
When they both claim to be true?  
Maybe God is God  
Maybe the Devil is me  
Well I'll just throw my chains on  
And tell myself that I'm free_

_Chains - are they really there?_  
_Is this just in my head?_  
_Well I'll just stay in bed"_

Taking her eyes off the wall, the brunette noticed the blonde had nodded off. She smiled as she realized the girl's body was huddled to the side of her bed, bringing herself as close to the music as she could comfortably get. Arizona snored faintly as she sank deeper into her blankets.

"_Life sure has its meaning  
Over years I have postured the sun  
Thieves and preachers robbed me  
For many hat that I've hung  
Now with my heart wide open  
I listen to the wind just for a word  
Sure, I know it's futile  
But that's all I have in this world_

_To look down from the hill_  
_And howl at the moon_  
_All the tears I cried never salted any wounds_  
_Well the earth is so tender and cruel_  
_Well if you're not there it's still so beautiful"_

After Callie finished singing, she gently put the guitar back where it had been resting and grabbed her journal and a pencil. As she opened the notebook, pieces of paper fell from the pages, left over from Arizona's pranks. She chuckled softly to herself as she began to write.

* * *

Carefully carrying the giant stuffed unicorn, Teddy walked up the stairs with Arizona's mom.

"So how exactly did you guys win that?" Mrs. Robbins asked.

The guitarist shrugged. "Pretty much the entire band, plus Lexie, Mark, and Derek, spent a couple hours trying to shoot a bunch of moving ducks with targets on them. Eventually a little girl won it and we all chipped in to buy it off her."

"I see…"

"So, when did Callie leave?"

"I don't think she did," the teacher chuckled.

"I may be channeling Cristina here, but that most likely means either Arizona's killed her, or they've finally succumbed to their obvious lust for one another.

Barbara turned towards Teddy, eyes wide open, as they walked down the hall. "Do you really think that's a possibility?"

"Death or making out?"

"Making out."

Taking a moment to think, Teddy ran her fingers through her long hair. "She's hard to read. She always has been, but I've never seen her obsessed about anyone like this before. I'd think if Arizona really disliked her as much as she claims to, she'd be indifferent and just ignore her."

"I remember when she used to talk about her constantly."

The girl hesitated briefly before deciding to inform the woman. "She crushed on her pretty hard back then." Catching another shocked look from the woman she'd come to know as a second mom, Teddy continued. "It was just kind of an instant attraction for her. I mean, you can't blame her, but the more she got to know about Callie, the more she liked her."

Mrs. Robbins nodded, stopping outside Arizona's door. Instead of opening it, she waited for Teddy to finish.

"She worked her a-" she caught herself. "Butt, she worked her butt off so we'd get a chance to go to the competitions and meet her. When we finally did, Zona found out Torres was already in a relationship. Even worse, Callie didn't come out to watch us perform. I tried to explain to her that Callie was probably off getting ready or something, but she wouldn't hear it. Pretty much everything she'd been working towards for a year was to wow her crush. She was way too terrified to try just talking to her, and instead wanted to amaze her so much Torres would come to her instead. I think she worked the whole fantasy out in her mind, but it really didn't end up that way."

"So that's where all the hostility is from then?"

"Yeah, Arizona was kinda evil our first day of school. Callie was completely oblivious. It would have been hilarious if it wasn't so embarrassing."

Nodding, the teacher knocked softly on her daughter's door. When she received no answer, she turned the door's handle and pulled it open.

Arizona was still lying on her side, close to the edge of her bed, but what drew the two newcomers' attention was the Latina who was hunched over in her chair, her cheek resting against the open pages of her notebook. Both girls softly snored, deeply sleeping. Mrs. Robbins' hand shot to her mouth, muffling a laugh. Teddy smirked.

Still trying to stifle her giggles, the teacher pointed at an empty corner. "Go ahead and just leave it over there."

Nodding, the tall blonde set the stuffed mystical beast down.

"Are you going to be staying, dear?"

Teddy smiled. "I was planning on it, but it looks like she has enough company at the moment."

"Alright then," the woman smiled and walked out of the room. Teddy went to follow her, but stopped. Taking a blanket from her best friend's closet, she draped it over Callie. She then took her cell from her pocket, walked over to the foot of Arizona's bed, and took a quick picture of the two for the band's website.

The guitarist smirked. "Sorry, Ari."

* * *

**TwistedSister#1: **Seriously, you guys should have seen her face.

**TwistedSister#1: **She totally freaked out. I swear if I didn't stop her, she would have climbed down the Ferris wheel herself.

**TwistedSister#1: **And you know how bad she is with heights!

**TheNazi: **So what? You're saying you think she really does like her?

**TwistedSister#1: **The teasing started out as just a way to annoy the hell outta her, but yeah. I think Torres really has the hots for Blondie.

**G. : **I also got a picture of them sleeping together.

**TwistedSister#2: **What?

**Red: **No Way!

**TwistedSister#1: **Go Torres!

**G. : **Not having sex, pervs. Arizona was in her bed and Callie was half sitting, half resting on it with her. I took the picture and will put it on the website in a minute.

**TheNazi: **Good thinking, Teddy.

**TwistedSister#1: **Yes, good job, Guitar girl.

**TwistedSister#1: **I have taught you well, young protégé.

**TwistedSister#1: **You have done me proud, grasshopper.

**TwistedSister#2: **I'll be right back, guys.

**Red: **Alright.

**TwistedSister#1: **No! Meredith! Where are you going? You can't leave me here!

**TwistedSister#2: **Gosh, I'm going to the bathroom, freak.

**TwistedSister#1: **Wow, Meredith… T.M.I.

**TwistedSister#1: **We seriously don't need to know such things.

**Red: **Yeah… way too much info there.

**TwistedSister#2: **I'm leaving.

**G. : **Have an adventure!

**TwistedSister#1: **In the bathroom?

**G. : **Why not? It happened in Harry Potter.

**TwistedSister#1: **Good point. Meredith, do not, I repeat, do not hiss at the sink.

**TheNazi: **She's right. You are a freak.

**TwistedSister#1: **Sad face.

**Red: **So what are we gonna do with them?

**G. : **Arizona and Torres?

**TwistedSister#1: **I vote for a steamy romance. That way, I can rub it in their faces that I knew of their secret yearning from the beginning.

**Red: **Is that really for the best of the band? I mean, look at what happened with Callie and Erica.

**G. : **One big difference. My best friend is nothing like your old bassist.

**TwistedSister#1: **True that. I can stand being in the same room with Arizona. Can't say the same for Callie's ex bitch.

**TheNazi: **So the question still begs to be answered. What are we going to do?

**G. : **Should we even get involved? I mean, this all seems rather private to me.

**Red: **When have we ever done private?

**TwistedSister#1: **Agreed. We're like a big, helpful family. We must be involved in everything.

**TwistedSister#2: **Back.

**TwistedSister#1: **I missed you so much! 3

**TwistedSister#2: **Freak.

**TwistedSister#1: **I have an idea. We can all meet up at my place tomorrow. We'll have a karaoke party or something and force Arizona to woo our favorite Latina.

**Red: **Penelope Cruz is gonna be there?

**G. : **No inviting Cruz again. She hogs the mic.

**Red: **What a bitch!

**G. : **So much for being your favorite.

**TwistedSister#1: **Anyways, I'm calling it Operation Torres is an idiot who should be boning Arizona.

**TwistedSister#2: **Why must everything be so perverted with you? Can't they just spoon?

**TwistedSister#1: **But I like it when they fork!

**Thenazi: **…

**Red: **…

**TwistedSister#1: **Too lame?

**G. : **Little bit.

* * *

The morning sun peeking through her blinds woke Arizona up early in the morning. Blinking her eyes, it took her awhile to realize the dull pain in the back of her head was from her concussion. Sighing, she snuggled deeper into her blankets.

A soft breath of air blew against her cheek.

Opening her eyes fully, she realized she was practically face to face with Callie Torres. A hot, red flush rushed to her cheeks.

She couldn't believe the brunette was still there. Realizing she must have stayed the night, even though she could have gone home without the fear of being dragged onto a carnival ride, the blonde's heart started beating faster.

Arizona was wrong. She assumed the Latina was a pompous bitch with no interest in other people, yet even when the bassist gave her every reason not to, she stayed.

A light knock sounded on her door and she sat up.

"Come in."

Mrs. Robbins' head peeked in. "Good morning, Sweetie. How's the old noggin feeling?"

Gently running her fingers over the bump on the back of her head, Arizona shrugged. "Much better, but still a bit sore."

Her mother nodded. "Well, wake up Callie. I'm gonna make pancakes."

The blonde gave her a big smile. "You have no idea how amazing that sounds." She paused for a moment. "Is dad downstairs?"

The cheery expression on Mrs. Robbins' face dropped slightly. "Perhaps I should bring the food up here?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Arizona nodded.

"Alright," her mom replied, leaving.

She glanced down at the sleeping Latina. Before she probably would have shoved her, yelling at her to wake up, or left her to go without the sweet sugary heaven that was her mother's pancakes. Instead, she slowly pulled the blanket off the brunette before gently rubbing her back.

"Callie?"

Callie blinked her eyes a couple times, trying to get her eyes adjusted to the light. Reaching out her hand she patted Arizona's face.

"Silence is golden, Arizona. Embrace the silence. Love the silence. Have your way with the silence… just make sure you do it quietly so I can sleep.

"My mom's making pancakes."

"I'm up," the Latina stated, trying to sit up. She swatted at a piece of notebook paper that stuck to her cheek.

The blonde giggled. "Callie, you have writing on your cheek. You look like a complete idiot."

The brunette scoffed. "At least I need pencil marks on my face to make me look like an idiot. You do that well enough all on your own."

"Oh, insulting the crippled girl?"

"Oh come off it, Arizona. You're not crippled. You're just injured," Callie muttered, rolling her eyes. "It's too bad, really. You need to protect what little brain you have."

"Jerk," the blonde growled playfully, glaring at her

"Ass," the Latina replied.

Callie's eyes met Arizona's as she sent the insult at the blonde. Arizona smirked, breaking the staring contest as she turned to walk away. A shiver ran down Callie's back as she realized there was something new in the girl's eyes. She'd noticed the shorter girl always had very intense eyes that seemed to bore into your every thought, but there was something pleasantly different with them today. The brunette couldn't ignore the rush of an unknown emotion that passed through her as she realized Arizona had a bit of a sparkle in here beautiful blues.

Callie, slightly shaken and curious by what she just noticed, stood up and started folding the blanket. When she was done, she set it on the chair behind her. Groaning, she reached her arms up in the air, stretching out the knots in her back.

Arizona, who had been gently running a brush through her messy curls, turned to the brunette. She looked down at her hands, twiddling her thumbs.

"Callie?" she asked, wanting the girl's attention.

"Arizona?"

"Thanks for sticking around."

The Latina looked up, eyes wide. Swallowing, she nodded. "Yeah, no problem, Moron."

The blonde giggled before turning back to her mirror and putting some eyeliner on.

"Hey, Arizona?"

"Huh?"

"Why's there a giant unicorn staring at me?"

Callie could have sworn the childish squeal that came from the blonde could have been heard the next block over.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, down to business. So, the songs in this chapter were "Little Pieces," by Gomez and "Salt in the Wound," by Delta Spirit. There was also a tiny bit of "The Story," by Brandi Carlile. Let me know if you know that I know that you know what scenes the songs are from. The first one is pretty easy, I hope. **

**Once again, if you want to follow me on twitter, just search for MotleyRain. **

**You can also add me on Aim, if you have one, at MotleyRain aim... Original, right? I was totally letting my inner Picasso loose that day. Send me a message or what not, whether you have an idea or just want a bit of a giggle or something.**

**Two of my sisters are reading this, so they've been somewhat helpful with the beta-ing lately; however, I could always do with an extra eye. If you're up for that, just send me a message either on aim, twitter, or over PM or something. Just let my know how to get a hold of you and where to send it to.**

**Lastly, I've been having issues coming up with a good cover for this story. It stuck between the current one and a picture of a vacuum… Get it? …Because "You Don't Suck?" …No? **

…**Okay, so it might be lame but it amuses me. **

**So yeah, please leave a review letting me know what you think about what's going on and if you have any ideas.**

**By the way, having a flashback in the story sometime was an awesome idea. Now I just need to plan out how it'll happen and what will happen with it.**

**Anywho, until next time.**

**-Motley**


	6. Chapter 6

**You Don't Suck**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters. I'm simply having my way with them.

**A/N: **I'm a horrible, terrible person.

Okay, seriously, you didn't have to agree with me. Thanks. Thanks a lot.

Anyways, uhm… Oh, sick… and girlfriend… and hospital, school, and giant anaconda!

Okay, seriously? I did actually get quite sick for a bit there and there may have been some family drama.

Wow, I haven't updated this in half a year... I really am a horrible, terrible person.

Okay, so I know this chapter isn't as long as the others. I just wanted you all to know I'm still working on it and plan on finishing it. I should; however, probably reread it first.

Also, in the fifth chapter, after getting a concussion due to head-butting a plastic horse's backside, Callie may have referred to Arizona in a way that would not be considered politically correct, especially after how the new season started. I did not mean for Callie to refer to Arizona as a cripple, only to have her lose a leg later on in the actual show. I felt horrid after watching the episode, wondering if I somehow have insane magical powers that did such a horrible act. Obviously this was the reason I didn't update sooner.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Confetti and Shameful Throbbing **

"Screw you!" Arizona heard a familiar voice shout as she walked into Cristina's house. Making her way down a hall, the yelling grew louder.

"Go to hell, slut. I don't care if you have a perfect ass."

Puzzled, the bassist peeked into the drummer's living room just in time to hear a chipper, perky voice say, "One more set."

The annoyed girl, lying back in a sit-up position, glared at the television. "I'll give you one more set, skank."

The blonde's giggling caught Cristina's attention. The drummer groaned as she pulled herself up into a seated position and set the workout video on pause.

"You're early," the brunette pointed out, wiping her forehead off with a towel.

"I figured I'd help set up," Arizona muttered, shrugging. She didn't want to tell her band mate the reason why she was early was actually because she needed some form of distraction.

That morning, after the realization that her feelings toward Callie weren't entirely of loathing, she shared an awkward breakfast with the girl. She was so completely confused by what she was feeling, she constantly found herself spacing out. Luckily, the Latina seemed to have assumed it was just an after effect of her previous head injury.

After receiving a text from Teddy informing them about Cristina's decision to have a sleepover later, the blonde made an excuse about having to leave. She told the Latina that she needed to run a few errands, where in reality she just needed to get out of the house. She needed time to think away from the beautiful Latina who seemed able to read her every thought.

She ended up spending the last couple hours wondering around town aimlessly. Callie had remained on her mind the entire time.

Arizona had gone through so many different emotions. Anger, elation, confusion, depression, and surprise all ran through her head until she finally settled on one overpowering feeling. She was scared.

"Actually, this is good. This is really good," Cristina decided, interrupting the blonde's thoughts.

Skeptical and wary, Arizona hesitated before asking, "And why's that?"

"It gives us a little private time together."

Slightly weirded out by the drummer's advances, the usually perky girl took a step back, raising her hands in front of her. "Whoa there, Yang… I don't know if I was sending some seriously mixed signals, but…" she silenced her ramblings when she noticed the incredulous look on Cristina's face. "-and you totally weren't talking about that, were you?"

"Not even a little bit."

"Well, this is embarrassing."

"Good, let's take a moment to really take in what just happened." They stood in silence for a few seconds.

"This taking a moment thing is just making me feel like a bigger idiot," the blonde noted.

"Yeah, that's kinda what I'd intended on."

Arizona scoffed, crossing her arms in front of her. She would have pouted a bit longer had she not noticed the other girl pull out her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" the blonde asked.

"Texting Callie. She's gonna get a kick out of this."

Without thinking, Arizona lunged for the phone, catching Cristina off guard. The drummer nearly fell over as she held the cell just out of the other girl's grasp.

"You know, you're really not helping the whole 'I don't have a secret romance with Torres' thing."

"There's nothing going on between me and Callie, Yang," Arizona growled as she tried reaching around the Asian girl's body. Cristina stepped back onto her couch, gaining an advantage.

"Fine, tell me what happened between you two yesterday and I won't text her."

"Deal."

The drummer pocketed her phone. "I want juicy details."

"There are no juicy details," she sighed, exasperated.

"Then why'd you go all berserker on me moments ago?" Cristina asked.

Arizona didn't have an answer. Instead, she decided to give the mettlesome girl a very short summary of the previous night's happenings.

"My head hurt. She stuck around because she didn't want you forcing her into going on the Ferris wheel. We talked a little bit, she sang, we fell asleep, we woke up, and then we ate breakfast."

"She stayed with you because she didn't want to go on the Ferris wheel?" Yang asked, working something out in her mind.

"Yep, apparently she hates heights or something."

"Interesting," Cristina muttered, pulling her notepad out of her back pocket to write something.

Arizona's eyebrow arched. "Seriously, do you carry that thing with you everywhere?"

"Yep, pretty much," the girl responded, not looking up from the page.

"What're you always writing about in there, anyways?"

Cristina's head whipped up. "Nothing whatsoever. It's all rather boring stuff. Not one itty bitty interesting thing at all." Noticing the blonde's doubt, she went a different route. "It's my list of potential band names."

"I thought those came from a generator."

"Oh, they do. Every once in awhile though, I come up with something I just have to write down."

"So what is your brilliant idea?"

"What?"

"The band name you just wrote down. What is it?"

Thinking back to earlier in the morning when she spent a good two hours on the band name generator, she answered with the first one that came to her head. "Shameful throbbing..."

The bassist glared. "And exactly what part of our conversation made you think up of a name like 'shameful throbbing?'"

"Arizona, sweetheart, do I really have to explain those certain 'feelings' you get every time a certain Latina sex kitten walks into the same room as you?"

Arizona closed her eyes, rubbing her fingertips softly against her temple. "You know, most people at my old school weren't nearly this openly perverted and suggestive with their friend's romantic life."

"Wow, you must've had some really messed up friends before us."

"Cristina?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Get back to your workout before I kick your ass."

Shrugging, the Asian girl grabbed the remote and pushed play. She got back down on the ground as the woman on the screen smiled at them. "Think you have one more set in you?" asked the cheery voice from the TV. "I do!"

Cristina threw her towel at the television set.

"I will kill you 'til you die from it, you chiseled bimbo!"

* * *

Arizona carried a large case of soda into the house, setting it on the kitchen table as Cristina followed behind her, a light bag of chips in hand.

"Feeling dainty, are we?" the blonde asked. Cristina shrugged.

"After my strenuous exercise session earlier and the part you played in making it even more difficult, I think I deserve having someone who does all the hard work for me."

"So, pretty much I'm your bitch?"

"Putting it bluntly, yes… exactly."

"And what if I don't help you?" Arizona asked, her arms crossed in front of her.

"Then I tell Callie about what you did earlier."

"We had a deal," the blonde snarled.

"Ah, yes we did, oh perky one, but I didn't agree to not tell her about your little psycho spazz attack afterwards."

"Fine," the bassist sighed.

"Say it again."

"Say what?"

"You know what," Cristina stated, completely serious.

"Fine, I'm your bitch. Happy now?"

"Ecstatic."

"Bitchzilla," the blonde sighed as she glanced over her shoulder, hearing a car pull into the driveway. Staring out the window, both girls watched as their friends exited an old clunker and walked up to the front door. Suddenly less annoyed, Arizona bounced towards the entrance. Opening it, she was met with a round of greetings as the girls sauntered in, giggling. The bassist happily searched each person's face before she frowned.

"She'll be here in a couple," Teddy quietly informed from behind her. Whirling around, she met her best friend's eyes.

"And who would that be?"

"You can't play dumb with me, Arizona," the guitarist laughed, before adding, "you two looked cute all passed out together last night."

"What?" the curly haired blonde squeaked, eyes wide. "How did you know about that?"

"You didn't think the stuffed unicorn just magically appeared, did you?"

"Confetti."

"What?"

"That's his name… and I just assumed my mother left him there."

"Nope, I got to witness some sweet Calzona cuddles."

"There was no cuddling!"

"Yeah, but you obviously wish there was."

Arizona sighed. "Oh God, not you, too..."

"Well, now that I see the point behind the accusation, yeah. Me too," Teddy smirked, walking off to join the other girls in the kitchen. The bassist stayed behind, glaring.

"Wait…," she called after the taller blonde. "What the hell is Calzona?"

* * *

"Arizona, be a dear and go fetch more sodas and pop some popcorn," Cristina commanded, leaning back on the couch as she popped a chip in her mouth. Muttering insults under her breath, the blonde got up from her seat on the ground and slumped out of the room. The band mates waited a few moments before all huddling in close together.

"Operation 'Torres is an idiot who should be boning Arizona' begins now," Bailey whispered as Meredith kept an eye on the entrance.

"She's definitely realized she likes her," Teddy informed them.

"She told you?" Cristina asked, overly excited.

"No, but a best friend can tell."

"I don't know…" Meredith shook her head.

"No, she's right," the Asian girl decided, nodding. "Like with you and Derek."

"You had no idea about me and Derek."

"No, I made you think I didn't know about you and Derek. His hairspray has a very distinct odor to it… an odor your hands now carry," the brunette smirked.

"When did you sniff my hands?"

"That's unimportant," Cristina shrugged.

"I was actually wondering if I could do some one on one interviews with you guys," Lexie noted.

"Didn't we already do an interview?" Addison asked.

"Well, yeah… but I'd really like to do them individually."

"That's what she said," Meredith muttered.

"Oh, we can post them on the band site," Bailey began. "We can also get the secret lovers to answer some fan questions."

"Ratings whore," Cristina mumbled, covering it with a cough.

"What was that, Yang?"

The Asian girl was fixed with a glare from the manager when they heard a knock. "Obviously, I said 'there's someone at the door.'"

Getting up to peek out the window, Lexie recognized the band's van parked outside. "It's Callie."

Cristina smirked. "Hey Arizona," she called. "Can you get that?"

* * *

Arizona took a deep breath, trying to control the random surge of panic that shot through her when she realized who was at the door.

**A/N: **I love you, don't hurt me.


End file.
